the legend of Naruto namikaze book 1
by Kadisnamikaze
Summary: naruto becomes a Namikaze and becomes a legend
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto but with that being said lets go. The story I put together might be thrown together a bit slapdash if there is anything I can change or add tell me please**

"Khonoha high school huh. I'm gonna talk to Baa chan about this believe it." He said coming to the door. He Breathe and open the door. He was amazed by all the students, he saw some he knew but a lot that he didn't. "All right all you youthful shinobi and Kunoichi this is might guy saying onward with the power of youth!" "Yes Sir Guy sensei!" said Rock Lee jumping up and down like a little child. Naruto saw a group of girls look at lee and shrug their shoulders. Hinata he remembered at Sakura's sleepover they woke up all hugged up together, and she was blushing so hard. Naruto recalls her trying to get up and him pulling her by the waist and saying stay and they talked for a while she was still shy so he decided to talk to her. Naruto quietly snuck behind but overlooking she had the Byakugan she quickly noticed. "Naruto-kun… umm... I… umm" Her face turned red and she jumped up in the air and dashed away. He shrugged his shoulders then looked at his class schedule "Hey I Darui is my first period teacher... oh he is the spacey looking black guy." Then Naruto leaped in the air and dashed all the way to his class. What new adventures await the young hero as he ventures into an unfamiliar place? He know he will encounter prevailing new friends and adversaries. He also since him and Hinata will have another encounter but without further delay we shall get to the story.

Chapter 1: first day lust

"A hot blooded fighter with his in a bowl a fist full of passion and a kick full of soul but I just started and I'm on a roll." "Awesome I was in rap!" Rock lee said smiling. "Ok this is the last one… Eyes of Itachi, with more heart than Kakazu. With quicker hands the might guy you really want me to fight with you? Fine Ill transform and make sure you see monster throwing more palms than my main man Neji Huyga and his sis Hinata. You ninja's snakes in the grass Orochimaru but I can bind right through your shadows like Shikamaru... Get bit I got more forms Ben10 and more weapons ready than that girl named TenTen!" TenTen smiled "wow I must have a lot of weapons." "Yeah where I am we always talked about the Leaf ninja it's an honor to meet you all especially you Rock Lee. You are like most underrated ninja in the village when you fought Gaara" Rock lee looked a little sad then Naruto came closer to listen to him. "You hit the untouchable man, when nobody could. Then your speed was amazing and then you did the hidden lotus yall really should appreciate Lee more and if you didn't have that injury during the Chunin exams you would have went for Gaara wouldn't you." "Yes I would have I'm sorry that I was unable to beat him." Lee said with a disappointing voice. "But you didn't give and now look" "Alright everyone!" Yelled the spacey Darui. He sighed and scratched his head. "ok everyone is confused about this like me but I want to see everyone's secondary jutsu or technique then he made a sign with his hand and made a duplicate of himself everyone gets up and goes down to the wide open field. "We only will do a few today so first up is Ryan Uchiha of the mist." "Hey it's the guy that was rapping he is a…" Then TenTen looked into his eyes and saw the sharingan. Then Ryan looked at the clone and everyone stood back then he took a deep breathe… Susanoo!" Then around him was a lime green Susanoo everyone couldn't believe its power. Neji hurried up and used his Byakugan and read his Chakra. "Drop dead Amaterasu!" Before they knew it the clone was covered in black flames burning then he shut his eyes and the flames and Susanoo went away. Then everyone started talking an actual Uchiha well another one and he wasn't evil. "Extraordinary now we have Rock Lee." Rock lee looked at his target then he pulled out some nunchuku and started swing them around all fancy like then he dashed towards his target. He disappeared and then reappeared behind it then he slammed the nunchuku straight through the clones back. "Impressive we have time for one more how about Kadis Latimore." He did another sign and made another clone. "Hey we might be clones but we have feelings to ya know." Everyone laughed as the clone braced its self Then with a flash he was right in the clones face then he said "Rasengan!" then the clone shot in the Then he throw a kunai in the air then he was instantly transported behind then clone "Take this OMOTE RENGE!" "He can do bushy Brows jutsu! No way and Naruto's who are these." (We have some powerful new students Better keep an eye out for them but power can only get them so far in life there social life is what this school is really about little do they know) Then he disappeared. "Hey Ryan." "Well if it isn't the beautiful TenTen." She blushed and started to walk with him. "Hey what are you doing tonight?" He asked her as they jumped down off a building. "Um Nothing Really studying." "Then he closed his eye then opening them and he said "Hey you want to come over to my place tonight?" She looked shocked and she started to blush. "Wow so sudden… Umm I" Hey got closer to her. "Don't know what to say." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close where they was face to face and had no space between them. Then they closed their eyes and then they pressed their lips together. TenTen tried to pull away but he pulled her closer then He let go then said, "Meet me by the training field." Then he did some hand signs and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Then when the smoke cleared there was a wolf. "Let's go koga!" Then they jumped in the air and was gone in a flash. She started smiling hard then she started walking. (Wow… he is just amazing I don't know why I want to do that again maybe have to do a little more.) Then she hopped on a building and hopped, flipped, and dashed all the way home with a big smile on her face and her lips still tingling wanting more. "I've got to text Ino about this." She said pulling out her phone stilling smiling and thinking about the whole thing she couldn't wait for that night. She barely was about to walk through the door before her phone started to ring. "Hello…" TenTen said as she went into her room and shut the door. "TenTen so what's gonna happen tonight are you going a little bit further." "That's up to him but hey I got to get ready so bye." She placed her giant scroll on her bed and sat on her bed. (Will I be able to go further the one time I did it was with my ex Neji… and he still wants me. Ok calm down TenTen this hot guy wants to see you tonight no worries) She took a deep breath and started getting ready. Later that day Rock lee went on to the leaf village forest to practice a little bit it was almost night fall when he was up in the trees he saw woman surrounded by five guys he shrieked with excitement. "Guy sensei this is my chance to shine." Then He hopped out tree throwing a kunai in the middle off them and coming out of nowhere and standing in front of the lady who he now noticed as a woman from the mist village. "Seishun! Full power" Then with blinding speed he took them all out with a blink of an eye. "You are safe my lady." He said powering down and taking a deep breathe. "My so strong." Rock lee bowed his head to her and introduced himself to her. "I am the leaf village's handsome devil Rock Lee." (She is very beautiful for maybe even more than sakura) Then he struck the nice guy posed She smiled at him. (He is a handsome devil and a strong one) She handed him a piece of candy and kissed him on the cheek then took out a pen and wrote on his bandages and said "Call me, oh and Keep that number a secret and I might drop by one day for some late night fun, and my name is Lola " Then she disappeared leaving nothing but vapor. Rock Lee stood there frozen, and his cheek started to steam he felt like this was a huge victory for him. Not only was he a hero to the damsel but she kissed him and gave him her number. "YES I DID IT GUY SE- Sakura Hi!" He spent too much time rejoicing he overlooked someone was coming, and that someone was Sakura he started to sweat. "I heard some commotion as I was coming this was and you powered up what happened. Why are you sweating? Why there are five guys tossed around and why there is lipstick on your cheek is there something you're not telling me?" He started getting (Keep this number a secret and I might drop by one day for some late night fun.) Remembering what he said he made up a lie. "Umm I got to go." Then he sped off back to the village. (That was a close one I'm glad I thought to run instead of think of a lie, now to go text Lola.) He said jumping towards the sunset. Well back To TenTen who was heading out to the training fields to meet up with Ryan. She made sure to take her time and getting ready for the date. She was kind of nervous about the whole ordeal because she doesn't know what will happen. Is been a long time since she he been on a real date and she knows that Ino and everyone will want to know everything will happen. She smiled as she started to run, she will admit that she was excited to see him. Ever since she had that kiss she hasn't felt that way after one kiss. Just thinking about it made her whole body have this warm feeling in the inside. She picked up the paced as she begun to think what would happen this time. (I wonder what's gonna happen this time. Maybe he bought me a gift for tonight's special occurrence.) All these different things wondered through her head as she came to the training field gate and took a deep breath. As she passed through the gate she saw him standing on the water looking at the Moon. She found it a little strange that of all places he chose to meet up at the training field maybe that was gonna spar. Or possibly he was gonna show her a technique. (Ok stay calm don't lose it.) "Hey Ryan I made it." She said walking slowly towards him smiling ever so hard, as he came closer and closer till they was just inches away from each other once again like when they was in the alley. "Are you going to keep staring into my eyes or are you going to kiss me?" She said with a flirty attitude as she braced herself and dropped her guard all at the same time. He kissed her on the cheek and then lightly brush the side of her face. "Umm... wow… so where do you live." Then he does five hands signs and TenTen stands back. (What now.) She thinks to herself she moves out the way and gets some distance. "Mukuton! Shichuka no jutsu!" He presses his hands on the ground and then roots started to come out of the ground and then next she knows he is sitting on top of a giant house. "Hold on I'm not done yet!" Then he pulls a colossal scroll out of thin air, opens it, and does some hand signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Then a haze of smoke ambiances the wooden house. (This guy is amazing he can summon houses now.) TenTen thought to herself, she knew that Ryan he was different from every other Uchiha she knew. For one he liked her, she never thought he would go for a girl like her. Second he wasn't evil he didn't give the silent treatment to other ninja, he actually was quite the social butterfly. Then he did would wood style (Mukuton) from all her studies the only person that could do it in the village was Yamato and he had and experiment done on him to get cells from the first Hokage Hashirama Senju. She came up with two options either he had an experiment done on him or he was part Senju. Being part Senju he probably had a wide range of style only time will tell. The Last Uchiha that was in the Village Hidden in the Leaves went rouge and went killing people. She wondered what Ryan would do, she secretly hoped he would join the leaf and team seven. But she somewhat Knew that wouldn't happen, It was still on her mind. Then the front door open and he smiled at her as she walked in. She was still in reverence at the work of art that was in front of her. Not only did he make a giant house in the middle of the training field, but it was also filled with ever living essential. "Impressive with that scroll you summon up everything in your house huh?" She said sitting on a couch looking at him, He was by a table staring out the window. She came behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey what's wrong?" She said looking at his eyes. He looked at her then he smiled. "This is gonna sound crazy just meeting you and all but… when I'm around you, life just seem like it's worth a lot more your worth defending." TenTen looked astounded but at the same time she was blushing. She has never heard Neji says those words in fact that why they woke up lack of communication. This was all so sudden to her. The kiss and now this. "Why me of all women? I'm not the prettiest or the strong-'' Then he kissed her but this time he tried to let go but she didn't want him to. Grabbed on to his shirt pulling him closer to her. She didn't know what she was doing her body was acting on its own accord. She couldn't stop she didn't know why she knew he wasn't using genjutsu because that would be stupid. She doesn't even know why she thought of that. Next thing she knew she slammed him against a wall and ripped his shirt off. "I can't control myself sorry my body just wants yours." Then he grabbed her hand. "Come on lets go to my room." He guided her to his room and shut the door behind them. The next morning TenTen woke up as the light hit her face. She woke up smiling, stretching and yawning. Then she looked at her neck and it had an oddly colored bruised then she started to blush because she knew what it was from. Then she saw a note on the dressed with her name on it. "My love you can get ready for school in the bathroom then come downstairs for breakfast. Signed, Ryan Uchiha." (TenTen Uchiha I love the sound of that.) Then she went in the bathroom and started getting for school. (Wow he even got me new clothes and there my size aww that's more than Neji ever did three years… but I still miss him. Maybe I should try talking to him at school today see how life has been. But knowing Neji he would ugh… I'll just tell him about Ryan. Yeah that what I'll do no worries.) She tighten up her head band and went downstairs. "Thanks for the clothes I never seen anything like them Ino will be jealous. I always wanted jeans from the mist village instead of always this silky clothing." "You know they have a store here with stuff like that I'll take you there." He said as she handed her a Plate. She stared at it for a moment then put her hands together then started eating. (So he's and Uchiha, an excellent cook, a creative ninja, and let's not forget and extraordinary lover… oh my last night was… so perfect I literally screaming to the top oh my lungs… I wonder-) "If I'm your boyfriend yes, you ready to go to school hand in hand." She started smiling really hard the fact that he could read her mind. Then they went outside he packed up his house in TenTen's scroll and they walked into the village holding hands. They got looks here and there but everyone seem to like it. Then she saw Rock Lee with a huge smile on his face. (Lola is visiting me tonight I can't wait I shouldn't draw attention to myself for this I have to calm down.) "Hey Lee you must have had a good night" TenTen said looking at him. "Yes this girl I was talking to so yeah got to go!" Then he leaped in the air and vanished. "That odd lee and a girl talk hmm." (Seems like I wasn't the only one who had a good night. Good job lee) Then they continued walking. "Hey Hinata." Naruto said coming towards her Ino, Temari, and Sakura. Once he came toward he got a big smile on her face. Then he kissed her, took her hand walked with her to class. "I knew it would happen one day. " Ino said smiling. "Yeah…" Sakura said seeming a little down. (I always thought that he still wanted me… I guess not) "Naruto-kun I… Umm" she stopped then started fidgeting. "Naruto-kun… I Love you some much thank you for last night I'm glad I'm finally with you…I've been wanting to say I love you since we were little but I could… Naruto-kun…. My life is complete now thank you." She started to cry, Naruto looked at her he felt every word she was saying, all he could do was hold her. And out of nowhere he went chakra mode. That has never happened to him before. "Naruto-kun you're so warm right now." She said as she closed her eyes. (My heart is smiling so big right now thank you Kurama) She saw sakura in the distance looking at them briefly then she went away. Naruto sensed Sakura's sorrow sense he was still in chakra mode. (Alright Kurama I get it she wants me so what.) Naruto said to the nine tails. (Be careful Naruto this school thing could be trouble not just Sakura so be on your guard let me take over and walk Hinata and talk to her.) (Fine ok.) Then the nine tails took over and chakra mode switched and he got his fox eyes. "Kurama-san." Hinata said letting go of Naruto's hand to listen to him. "Little woman you have grown, now that Naruto is gone I can talk to you. Watch out for sakura the reason I made him go into chakra mode was to sense her." Now that he mentioned it she did feel it, she wanted Naruto to, and knowing this made here feel bad. "Hinata don't feel bad sakura will be ok. I didn't want to tell Naruto but I sensed Sasuke's Chakra in that Ryan character. So with that being said watch what he does today in class it will bring both Sakura and Naruto to tears." Then he went away and Naruto took over. "What was you and the fox guy talking about Hinata?" He said with concern in his voice. Once they reached class they saw Ryan and TenTen kissing. "Whoa no way! Ryan and TenTen that's just whoa." Then Ryan jumped Right in front of Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto the hero of the leaf where is Sakura I have a gift for yall."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Epic journey begins

"What is I like presents." Sakura said smiling, then that smile quickly went away when she saw Hinata's face. Hinata hid her face from Sakura. "It is the least I can do for the legendary squad seven, the next Sanin." They liked that name. "Well first I got a present for TenTen." He said pinching her cheek. "Aww baby haven't you gave me enough." She said blushing, then he took off his headband, and then he gave it to her. "Mizukage-sama Tsunade-sama permission to join the leaf village in attempt to rebuild the Uchiha clan." "Yes Permission Granted, Mizukage are your sad." Tsunade said looking at her. "I'm only losing my secret weapon." Tsunade smiled at her. "Son it has been and long time, your mother and I missed you." Minato said jumping down from the top of the ceiling. "Yes." "Mom dad! How the heck!" Naruto said Looking at his dad. "Looks like you've grown son I'm glad Ryan did know that jutsu know we can spend two months with you." Kushina smiled, then they both did a hand sign and there halo and wings went away. "Go with him yall have a lot to catch up about go and don't fight your dad yet because I want to see it Naruto-kun, I'll be waiting." Then he kissed her once more then ran towards his parents. "Where did you learn how to bring dead people back to life? Ryan and what do you mean by rebuild the Uchiha clan." Then Ryan gave her a look and smiled at her. "Oh." She said blushing hard. "More of that stuff but when will that happen." She asked. "When this tournament is over." "Huh?" TenTen said looking puzzled. "You look so cute when you're puzzled but it will be explain shor-""COME ON NARUTO IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN FIVE MINUTES AND YOUR DISSING ME COME ON." sakura said as she hit him in head. "Shut up!" She was about to hit him again but Hinata Blocked her hit that time. "I'm the only lady allowed to touch Naruto-kun so please stop hitting him." Hinata said Turning on her Byakugan. (Kurama I will take your words serious I will not let Sakura take Naruto-kun from me.) Kurama smiled inside of Naruto. (She is growing protective of him.) "I knew Naruto way before you did so back off Hinata go hide in a corner and leave me alone!" Then Sakura tried to punch her put Tsunade grabbed her wrist. "That's enough don't get in your feelings because I'm here." Naruto looked surprised but he knew why Hinata did what she did so he knew he would have to talk to her later. "Wait I'm not done yet." Ryan said grabbing TenTen's hand. "Permission to join team seven my lady." Tsunade looked at him then she smiled. "Permission accepted as from here on out you are now a member of team seven." Sakura look at Ryan who was smiling. (Ryan Uchiha… he is cute I kind like him) Ryan gave Sakura a thumbs up and she blushed, TenTen glared at her when she wasn't looking. "Mom…. Dad… I want yall to meet somebody." He went over towards Hinata grabbed her hand and they went towards his parents. "Is this your girlfriend?" Kushina said starting at her, Hinata felt as if she was getting a lot of attention so she started to blush. "Yes….mam… I'm Hinata it's very nice to meet you both." Minato looked at sakura who was about to hit Hinata earlier. (Hmmm she must have some type of feeling for Naruto. You've been very busy I can't wait to see how strong you are my son) "Thank you Ryan." Naruto said giving him a fist bump. Ryan smiled and replied by saying, "No problem I only could use it once in my lifetime and I wanted make a good impression on my new comrades." (I thought it would be and emotional reunion oh well. I hope he is ready thinks are about to get very crucial) "How about tonight we all sit down and have dinner, you can bring Hinata to son." Kushina said smiling then she looked for Naruto to see him walking away because the bell rung, this made her mad as she saw Hinata just standing there. "NARUTO MENMA UZUMAKI! IF YOU DON'T COME BACK AND GRAB YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HAND AND WALK HER TO CLASS YOU WILL BE WEAR AN IRON LUNG WHEN IM THROUGH WITH YOU!" Naruto eyes turned all white and he froze in place. "I'm sorry Hinata, I was talking to Kiba." Then he gave her a hug and he kissed her, Hinata blushed then started kissing him back forgetting that his parent s where there. "Hey enough with the mouth sex ok." Hinata faced turn blood shot red when Naruto's mother said sex. "Umm no we don't have sex mam." (Yeah I tried to last night that didn't happen but I got to hold her all night and say I love you so it was a win situation oh well one of these days, once I get that fear out of her. All I did was take my shirt off and she was all scared and) "You're in a deep thought son, well Naruto you need to start packing." Minato said laughing at Naruto. (Hmm I sense something big is about to happen I happen Naruto is prepared for it.) Kurama said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

4 weeks later…

(I can't believe Hinata broke up with me just to be friends with me) Naruto TenTen and Ryan where sitting on top of a building watching all the people do their everyday hustle and bustle. It had been four weeks since his Dad took him away from the village which he doesn't know why but every time He would try and talk to him he was always writing in a scroll he didn't know why. After the first two weeks his mom, Ryan and TenTen joined them also which he found weird. He once tried to ask his dad when he will teach him the flash. He just rubbed Naruto's head and said some day. It had already been a month he only had one more he spent a lot of time with his made even though she would write in a scroll too. One night he heard him in his mom arguing Then he heard his dad say "Our missions our the scrolls that's why we was sent here for Naruto remember that in fact I'm almost done your only halfway done do you want him to die!" Then later they made up which made Naruto sick to his stomach. Naruto hopped down once he saw a ground of people gathered around two people, it looked like they was gonna do combat. "I Feel bad for hurting a girl but oh well easy money for me." The guy said with a lot of confidence. Naruto couldn't see a thing but he that a girl was about to fight a guy. (I should have stayed-) "And the winner as always Chun Li! Anyone brave enough to fight her is in for a world of trouble, we will even make the deal sweeter and throw in 4000 ryo!" Naruto jumped over everyone and landed in the middle of the circle in sage mode (for dramatic effect of course). He was in a place where he didn't know many people he tagged along with his dad because he had something to do plus he needed a vacation. Then Naruto looked closely at the woman. Her hairstyle was an ox horn one; she wore an embroidered blue vest, a unitard, athletic shoes, and studded wristbands. The most prominent detail was that Chun Li was outstandingly beautiful. Her skin was soft and light, her brown eyes were gorgeous, and her thighs were the largest thighs Naruto has ever seen on a woman. (She's beautiful… I better be careful. Baa-chan warned that the pretty ones are usually the dangerous ones. She kind of reminds me of TenTen) Naruto thought to himself. Chun Li smiled at Naruto, who looked back at her with his glowing yellow eyes and smiled back. They both bowed their heads. "Come one Naruto you got this Yeah!" TenTen cheered "Let's begin shall we?" Chun Li said, giving Naruto a friendly smile. Naruto grinned. "I'm ready when you are. Ladies first." "How kind of you, but I won't go easy on you." Chun LI replied, Quashing Naruto's current plan that was in his head. Realizing the she'd seen through his original plan Naruto Made the first move. He dashed at Chun Li quickly with a fast punch which Chun Li caught with ease. Chun Li smiled Naruto which made him have a surprised look on his face. Chun Li pushed Naruto back, the she held her hands back and launched them forward together, creating a blue/yellow energy that flew her opponent back. "Kikoken!" Chun Li yelled. Naruto was caught off guard by the attack and got hit in the face, though it thankfully didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Naruto rubbed his face and he shook his head, but while he was doing this Chun Li held her left leg out a bit. "Naruto LOOK OUT!" Minato yelled. Before Naruto could do anything. Chun Li preform one of her most devastating moves: The lightning kick. Naruto didn't have time to put up his guard and was struck by the full force of the attack. Naruto felt the kicks struck his face, chest, and stomach. The final kick struck him in the chest, causing him to clutch his chest in pain, though he managed to shake it off. Naruto knew better now to keep his guard up Chun Li came at him with another well-known attack of hers: The spinning bird kick. Surprisingly, Naruto managed to block the attack, but his left arm was dislocated in the process! "Well ladies and gentlemen," The announcer said. "It looks like Naruto Uzumaki has a dislocated left shoulder. Is he out of the game or will he push on to show Ms. Li what he has?" "Sorry I didn't plan that," Chun Li said apologetically. Naruto laughed nervously. "It's okay, I got this covered although I'll admit that your kicks are really strong." Naruto popped his shoulder back in place. Shocking the crowd, his dad, and his adversary but the pain was intense. "AGHHH!" Naruto surprised Chun Li with a quick uppercut, Causing Chun Li to fall on her butt. Chun Li wiped the blood from her, then she did a windmill and got up off the ground. Then she did a six step slide attack making Naruto trip. He watched as she was standing on he hands then she twirled around and got up. The ninja quickly used his hands to get off the ground and jumped in the air and successfully preformed a dash head-butt; however Chun Li grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. Naruto fell down his back as Chun Li took a few steps back, trying to recover from Naruto's surprise head-butt. "I got something that you and everyone will enjoy. It's my own original move. Naruto grinned as he got to his feet. Naruto held his hands together and closed his eyes, focusing his energy and his chakra nature element into one spot. Naruto opened his eyes, and Chun-Li saw a form of wind energy forming in the shape of a blue orb. Naruto pulled his right hand back, hold the wind orb while smiling at his beautiful opponent. Naruto ran towards Chun Li, but was surprised to see that Chun Li didn't looked as surprised as he would've hoped, though everyone else was. Chun Li sighed, and then she closed her eyes as if she was waiting on Naruto to make the first move. Undeterred, he pressed on. FUTTON RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted, thrusting the orb at Chun Li. "KIKOSHO!" Chun Li's eyes shot open as a large mass of blue energy erupted from her palms, countering Naruto's Rasengan. Naruto focused his Rasengan, pouring more chakra into it, while Chun Li did the `same thing for her Kikosho. The two attacks clashed for almost three minutes before both fighters were tired out. Naruto collapsed on one knee, his left shoulder now becoming a bother. Chun Li, seeing an opening, seized her chance. She grabbed Naruto by his left shoulder, holding him close to her as she used her Kikoken on his chest and stomach. The attack knocked Naruto out of the circle. Naruto had lost but the crowd cheered from him still. Minato came over in a yellow flash to help him stand up. "You held back that's good." Minato said to his son. Naruto chuckled. "I Know but I really took a beating," "More than a beating she mopped the floor with you especially those kicks" TenTen slapped Ryan in the back of the head and everyone started laughing. He replied clutching his stomach "Her kicks hurt like crap… they (grasp) hurt…a lot (gasp). Leave me at the hotel. I need some rest and a good bowl of ramen." "Well at least you didn't die or Minato would have died with you too." Kushina said from behind Minato. Then Minato flashed them to the room. That was always the fastest way to travel.

Hotel: Room #62

"Ah, a nice bowl of ramen should heal all my wounds." Naruto chuckled. He was shirtless now after wrapping left shoulder in bandages to heal from Chun Li attack. The wound would probably be fully healed in less than an hour. Naruto heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it was. Naruto unlocked the door, and was surprised to see that it was Chun Li. "Chun Li what are you doing here?" He asked. "Can I come in?" she asked without answering his question. "Um sure." Naruto let Chun li in, closing and locking the door behind him after she entered. Chun Li looked around, Impressed by what she saw. "Nice room you guys picked." Chun Li said, smiling happily at the young Uzumaki. "Chun Li," Naruto said, "If you came here to say you're sorry, it's alright. I forgive you… after all I did some damage to you as well." Naruto laughed lightly. "Actually I came you about your skills." Chun Li said. "My skills?" He asked and she nodded. "That attack what was it? The Rasengan, who did you learn it from?" She asked. Naruto placed his empty bowl of Ramen on the table, walked over to his bed, sat down. Chun Li sat in a chair across from his, bed, waiting for him bed, and waiting for him to give her an answer. "I learned it from my sensei who was also my godfather. My dad taught him that move after…. Watching my mother use it." Naruto explained. "You're not lying to me are you? I am a cop, you know, not just a fighter." Chun Li said with a cocky smile. "I am telling the truth!" Naruto said, holding his hands up defensively. "Calm down I believe you." Chun Li smiled. Naruto sighed in relief "Yeah… You can say the Rasengan has been in the family for years." "Looks like a very useful attack. I was surprised that you would counter my Kikosho with it." Chun Li chuckled. "Let me guess: Just like my Rasengan, Yours has been passed down right?" He asked. "You could say that. I saw it when my father used it. It was amazing the first time I saw it. And now I have it. Though it's not as powerful as my father's. I lack a bit of mastering with it." Chun Li laughed while Naruto couldn't help but agree with her. "I Know how that is. I didn't master my Rasengan the way my father or my godfather did, but I found a way to master it. And I know you can do it." Chun Li smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks." "No problem. I know we just met but when I meet new people… I don't know, I feel like I can find some way to get to know them quickly. Know the real them. I've done this a lot especially when I was a kid." Naruto laughed. "So who was that guy that looked like you your brother? And those other people too." Chun Li asked. "No he is my dad, then the other guy was Ryan, the girl that hit him was TenTen and the other one was my Beautiful mom." He smiled then frowned again. "But the thing is he still dead he just here for two months and my mom after that they will be gone." He said sighing. (That's odd that happen to me before and they helped me in my training) Chun li said to herself. Chun li suddenly frowned. "An orphan eh? Sorry to hear that." "Yeah, kind of easy to read me huh?" he asked. "I know what it's like to lose your parents. How long have you been an orphan?" she asked. Since I was a baby; they died when I was born. I've been without a family for 18 years, though I have friends and I met my godfather and his teammate-whom I consider my godmother now-when I was twelve. My parents gave their lives for me so I know they loved me. I…" Naruto paused when he noticed he was talking more about himself. "Sorry I didn't mean to chat about my past. It's just the past; here is the future." Naruto said. Chun li chuckled lightly and poked Naruto's face. Chun Li shook her head. "No, it's okay. You had it rougher than I did. You didn't have a chance to fully get to k now your parents until now. There's always a difference to those who have family and those who don't or didn't." "Yeah I know that. A friend of mine… well when he used to be my friend, he told me you can never understand those who have something if you never had it to begin with. As a kid I was jealous of anyone who had a family, friends and loved ones waiting for them to come home. But in all of that is in the past. I have a future because of my parents and right now, I'm enjoying it to the fullest." Naruto laughed cheerfully. Chun Li closed her eyes and smile. "My father always taught me that even in your darkest hour, there is always light waiting for you. No one is truly alone in the world. And those who have strength must protect the weak, so they will become strong like everyone else." She opened her eyes to see Naruto staring at her. "What?" she asked. "You're very beautiful." He said honestly, which made Chun Li feel a bit embarrassed "Thank you." She said. "But your kicks are deadly… I meant it. And I thought Baa chan's kicks were deadly." Naruto sweatdropped. "Is this your first time coming here." She asked "Yeah it is. I guess what they say is true: meeting knew people and being new to places is like a double-edge at times. "You got that right." Chun Li winked at Naruto. I know you were holding back." Naruto looked surprised. "I…I… You got me." He lowered his head in shame. "Why?" She asked. "I promised my dad before the trip I wouldn't draw attention to myself. I'm much stronger than I look, so I thought everyone wouldn't be as strong as me. But you and your kicks surprised me Chun Li." "How about rematch, you and me." Chun Li got up. "Sure but… well I really don't want to mess up the place. I mean, it's really on my dad wallet; if anything breaks it's on him," Naruto explained. "What about my room? It's only a few doors down." "Okay." Naruto said.

Room #69 Chun Li's room

Once they entered the room, Chun Li closed the door and locked it. Naruto turned around and got into a fighting stance. Chun Li smiled, eagerly anticipating the boy's true strength. Chun Li made the first move this time. Naruto blocked Chun Li's left strike kick, grabbed the offending leg, and tossed her down on the bed. Chun Li grabbed Naruto by his neck with her legs and flipped him across the room, only for him to land safely on the couch. Naruto leapt off the couch and ran towards Chun li, striking with a fast five-hit fist combo. Chun Li dodged the attack and countered with a surprise he never saw coming. She grabbed Naruto by the cheeks and kissed him on the lips! Naruto's blushed a cherry red and backed away, allowing Chun Li to shift the young Uzumaki off his feet. Naruto fell on his stomach, and Chun Li jumped over him and sat on his back. "Gah!" Naruto yelled. "I win," Chun Li giggled. "No fair! You cheated!" he cried. "I didn't know you were going to kiss me!" (Baa chan was right; girls do use their beauty as weapons) Naruto struggled to get Chun Li off of him, but found that he couldn't move. "Can you get your big but off me?" He asked. "My butt is that big?" Chun Li gasped, and then she puffed her (face) cheeks. "Yes it is, and you're heavy too," Naruto said as he sweatdropped. Chun Li rose up just a little and sat back down on Naruto. "Gah! What was that for?" "I am not heavy," Chun Li huffed, then looked away. (Damn that's right; women don't like being called heavy) Naruto thought as he sweatdropped again "Look…I'm sorry I called you heavy Chun Li... but your butt is still big…" He strained to say Chun Li still looked away, not moving an inch. Naruto started to feel pain in his back. "Look, having a big butt isn't all that bad. You have a big butt because of…" Naruto noticed that Chun Li did have beautiful thighs. They're healthy and beautiful, so they gave you a big butt. And from your kicks you train every day; it shows the fruit of your training. And I like women who take their training seriously." Chun Li blushed slightly. "You do? I mean, I train hard… if that means I train too much ""Nah It's alright," Naruto said reassuringly. "I train everyday too. I want to become strong so people can notice me. It isn't easy, but becoming strong isn't a bad thing, especially if you're doing this to help people." Chun Li smiled and rose up allowing the young Uzumaki to roll away and struggle to his feet. "Maybe we can have another rematch. And this time no surprises." Naruto stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. "You're the first guy who told me I have beautiful thighs and do I really have a big butt?" Chun Li asked blushing. Naruto nodded and smiled at her. Chun Li walked over to Naruto. "You're handsome, you know that?" Naruto looked away. "I never thought of myself being a handsome guy. I never really had the best of luck with girls around my age." "What about older women?" Chun Li asked as she drew closer to Naruto. "I um…er I met a few but only by friendly encounter like Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, and Baa chan of course. When it comes to older women I'm more open around them." "Open as this?" Chun Li asked slyly "Nani?" Naruto looked at Chun Li, just as she pulled him into another passionate kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in surprised, and then closed as his place his hands on Chun Li's hips. Naruto broke the kiss and stared into Chun Li's Brown eyes. "I…I like you Chun Li." "Call me Li," She giggled and Naruto nodded. "Li I know we just met but you're one of the most beautiful women I ever saw. She poked Naruto's right cheek as the young Uzumaki chuckled. "Have you ever been with a woman?" She asked looking at the hotel bed waiting for Naruto to get the Idea. "Um, er…no, I've never been with a woman… in bed," Naruto said nervously. (Oh god you have saved the whole world and haven't been with a woman only person you been with was Sasuke) kurama chuckled to himself. Naruto watched as Chun Li took her shoes off, noting that she was about two to three inches taller than him. Naruto didn't care if she was short or tall. He didn't know old Chun Li was, but he had a feeling she was older than him. His experience with Tsunade made him quickly decide that asking her how old she was would be a bad idea. Naruto was already shirtless. He unzipped and removed his pants (after taking his shoes off), then took off his underwear as the gorgeous woman in front of him continued removing her clothes as well. Naruto sat down on the bed and watched Chun Li undress herself. "Like what you see?" Chun li asked Naruto after removing the last bit of clothing for her body her panties. Chun Li grabbed her large breasts and wiggled them seductively as Naruto looked at her from head to toe. She gasped at the sight of Naruto's penis as it hardened when he saw her body. She started winding her hips and swaying and looking at him flirtatiously. They both blushed at embarrassment. (I just met the guy and he is younger than me I hope he doesn't think I'm a slut) "Do you find me… attractive?" She asked kind of nervous of him to answer. "My body is too honest, but your more than attractive you're beautiful you're like a rare gem." She started to blush. "I'm kind of new to this sex stuff but I'm a pretty fast learner." Naruto chuckled. Chun Li was a tall, beautiful Chinese woman; her thighs were thick but sexy and juicy, giving her bottom a nice round plump appearance. "Well how about we start off with a little of this." Then she got on her knees, Naruto gave her a funny look at first. Then she grabbed a hold of his penis she noticed he had tensed as she began to do circles on the head with her index finger. "Relax Naru mommy is gonna take care of you." She said moving her finger as she noticed he had precummed. Then she got a good firm grip on the shaft and opened her mouth, placing it in her mouth first by sucking on the head really hard. That feeling made Naruto's legs shake (Now I know what everyone has been talking about.) Then she started bobbing her head up and down on Naruto's penis. Occasionally she would put it all the way in her mouth or sometimes make a loud slurping sound. Naruto just laid back and closed his eyes letting the whole sensation run its course through his body. He had placed his hand on the Back of Chun Li's head as she kept going up and down. This told her she was doing a good job especially since the whole time he moaned Li under his breathe. "Chun Li I feel like I'm about to explode down there." He said still moaning. "Oh your cumming I want to taste it." She said smiling then she began sucking really hard and fast. As she did Naruto gripped the sheet and closed his eyes tight. "Here it comes…" Then Naruto shot his semen into Chun Li's mouth. "Yummy." She said as she swallowed every last drop. (Oh man she really just did that) He said to himself. Then she sat by Naruto and Began kissing on his Neck and playing with him. "Somebody is still horny." She said in a playful singing voice. He tried to laugh at it but all he could do was moan. "So…What… Now?" Naruto said as he kept moaning. "Maybe I should go into sage mode as we do it." A Smile spread across her face. "You're a very Naught boy Na-ru-to" She said moving her upper body seductively and causing her beautiful breast to bounce in the process. "Naughty?" He said as he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her close and biting her neck and earlobe making her moan. "Well then I guess this means you'll have to spank me." "Mmm Yes Baby I will!" She said out loud as he laid her down climb on top of her and began kissing all over her body. Then He hovered over the closing his eyes Then He opened his eyes and was in sage mode. (I'm glad Ryan taught me that) He was referring when Ryan taught him how to go into sage mode without long meditation since Ryan had a sage mode from the first Hokage. They later found out that he was a descendant. Minato was amazed by that. Ryan couldn't wait to tell Tsunade that they was related. "Ok Mr. Sexy frog eyes." She laughed at him. "Oh so it funny huh." Then he pinned her down on bed then he started to kiss all over her aggressively then he started to bite her softly making her moan. Then she tried to lift up and he swiped his hand in front of her face real slowly then he thrust his palmed towards her stomach and chest and made and slammed down on the bed without touching her I may add. "Frog kumite now don't move." Then he looked her in the eyes, she started to blush as she gave him the notion to go in. He place it at her entrance way and slowly went inside her. "She latched on to Naruto instantly as he begun moving his hips back and forth slowly. "Oh…my…Gosh oh… Naru… right there…" She moaned as he started to kiss her neck. She wrapped her legs around Naruto. It was kind painful put he kept on stroking. (Well it's about time you little runt.) Kurama said as he chuckled. Chun Li begun digging her nails into his back. He winced at the pain and replied by speeding up. Chun Li looking somewhat worn out. "Baby…"She moaned at him as he slowed down a little. "Wow we have been going for about two hours let me do the rest." He shut his eyes and went out of sage mode. He pulled out of her and then layed beside her and kissed her twice. Then she climb on top of Naruto sitting on top of him. "Now I've gained control back finally." She said in a somewhat boasting manner. "Your actually good Naru-san, I didn't hurt your earlier when wrapped my legs around you or when I scratched you back." She said as she grinded on Naruto's penis keeping it hard. Naruto grabbed on to her enormous ass and smiled. "Not at all had it told me I was doing my job, and sage mode helped me because I could tell the whole time you was enjoying yourself." "Impressive power you want to teach me that?" She said kissing him then put him inside her. "Maybe." He said as he closed his eyes She begun going forward and backward on top of Naruto. Naruto kept his grip on her ass the whole time. Then he slipped his hands up to her waist and started thrusting making her take all of it. "Mmm Naru… Baby yes! Fuck me! Mmm you love that older pussy don't you! Oh fuck! You're so big!" then he kept on hand on her waist and he started slapping her on the ass and watched it jiggle. "Mmm spank me harder! Imma a bad girl baby!" He kept slapping it till he put his hands on her waist and said "Seishun full power Uzumaki style!" Then he kicked into overdrive making her scream to the top of her lungs. "Don't quit on me now Chun Li!" He said going even faster. "NARUTO! OH NARUTO! I'M CUMMING! NARUTOOOO!" Then they finished at the same time. Then she fell on his chest. He pulled the covers over them and laid down with a smile on his face. "Wow you where awesome I wonder if anyone heard us?" Chun Li said kissing his chest and tracing his abs. "If it was my mom I would know." "Hmm maybe you should leave before they come back." He started kissing her. "But… baby… your… parents….and…friends." She said moaning as for he was still kissing her. Once she was finish with the sentence he stopped kissing her. "Hmm ok." Naruto said looking a little down. "Hey Baby I want to meet them so let's get dress." His frown instantly turned into a smile, with one more kiss they got up and got dressed. Naruto used his shadow clones to stay and clean up the room. She was amazed by that because she has only heard that people could do that. Once they got dressed they walked hand and hand to his room number.

Room #62 Naruto's Room

"Is my Hair ok?" She asked as he knocked on the door. He grabbed by the waist looking into her eyes. "Of course." They kept staring at each other then they heard the doorknob turn they instantly turned to it. Then Ryan opened the door. "Dude where your been your mom was about to literally kill your dad." He opened the door wide and everyone stared at Chun Li and Naruto. "And who is this?" Kushina said in her motherly voice, she looked and noticed that they was holding hands. Then she raised her pinky up at Naruto. He smiled and nodded. "I'm Chun Li sorry for hurting your son earlier Ms. Uzumaki?" She closed her eyes and smiled at everyone. "Oh Naruto she is cute what made yall… what happened in the course of a few hours." TenTen asked but to be honest everyone was curious about that. They sighed and Thought how to explain they didn't want to say that they had sex already but they was all adult. So Naruto shrugged give His dad the "No takes" look. Then he begun explained everything that happen from the time to went into the room to when they came to the door knock skipping any details. When they was done everyone had a ton of questions about what happen. "What was the use with sage mode during sex did it make it better?" TenTen said to Naruto. "Hmm well it being my first time… Wait when she was on top of me yeah it does." Chun Li looked at him funny. "Oh so you don't like when I'm on top." "No! I do it's just-""Naru-hun I get I was playing baby." Then she kissed him on the cheek. "How did Naruto survive those thighs they are huge." Kushina Whispered to Minato, He looked and Chun Li Then smiled. (Be cautious, Those Thighs will kill you son.) Then Chun LI Sneezed. "But since you are here Naruto I think it's time we explained to your why Ryan summoned us up from the spirit world." He reached into his bag and pulled out a Scroll and him mom did the same. They both gave them to Naruto. "These scroll will Make you stronger than you are way stronger and you will learned the Hiraishin." Naruto's eyes widen as his dad talk. "Naruto Become the Last Namikaze and protect our family name. You will be traveling with Ryan and Tenten they will help you make your own formula for your own Hiraishin. You will also inherit skills from me and your mother those scrolls are step by step guide to teach you because two enemies will arise and it's up to you." They started to fade slowly, Naruto cried out to them and ran over towards them holding them. "The reason why time is up is because we gave you the scrolls, I love you son." Kushina said kissing Naruto. "Step daughter come over here to your family." Chun Li looked confused the she came over there. "I am sorry to say but you will not be his only wife, but everything will be explained by Ryan but don't worry Naruto will protect you." Then Minato took off his jacket and handed it to Naruto. The Jacket Started to glow. Then it turned orange and black. He looked at his parents and the faded way till he couldn't see them. Everyone stood silent. Then Naruto flung the jacket around and put it on and slammed his fist on his heart. "I swear Mom, and dad I shall… I…" Then he started to breakdown in tears as he fell to the floor. (Nice try Naruto trying to make that promise before you cried.) Ryan said to himself. Then Naruto stop crying and got up. "Ryan I want to leave now and start my training ASAP." Chun Li looked at Naruto. "Naru…." She said sadly, He looked at her. "I'm sorry." Then he looked in the jacked and so an orange Tri pronged Kunai, He handed it to her… "Give me two weeks and I'll have it done and when it's done it will glow." She kissed him like she never kissed him before, Naruto could clearly tell she wanted him to stay. "One more time, before you leave it will help me a lot." Chun Li said as she grabbed his hand. "Ryan Give more time till tonight." He nodded as Naruto went out the door. "So what are going to do till then." TenTen said as she sat down. "We can do the same Thing." TenTen thought for a moment. "Ok Let's have Sex." She said as a smile spread across her face. "Someone is happy to be having sex again." Ryan said kissing her on the neck. "Mmm yes I am…. We… only did it…" Then she started attacking Ryan before she could finish her statement. She was trying to tell him that they have only done it twice and she was still somewhat sore from the last time. "Hey Ryan Baby can we not have sex." He gave her a weird and strange look. "I'm still sore you where an animal a week ago I'm still feeling the effects." She said now sitting on top of him. "Ok sure I can go without for today." Then she felt in front of his zipper and saw that he was hornier than jiraiya at a strip club. "I want to try something, it's not sex but I heard guys love it." She got off him and started unbuckling him and pull out his rather large package. She pulled it out and started slowly stroking him as she played with his balls. (ok step one complete I got his attention, Now to lick it like an ice cream cone as Ino says) she said in her mind as she lowered her head and start licking around the top and doing laps with her tongue. "Am I doing a good job so far?" She said stroking him with two hands. Then she saw that he was sleep. She didn't know whether to bite his dick off or to go to sleep with him. She shrugged her shoulder then zipped his pants back up then laid beside him and fell asleep. Later that night they woke up to see that Naruto had already came back. "Baka you fell asleep on me." TenTen said slapping him on the chest. "I'm sorry I'll make it up to you later." "You're gonna cook Ok!" She said grabbing her scroll. "I'm gonna miss you." Chun Li Said to Naruto as she grabbed him and held him close to here. "Just make sure my future husband doesn't get into any trouble his other wives better be hot." Then she gave him one last kiss the three ninja disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "I miss him already…. Naruto Namikaze… please be safe I'll be waiting." She said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The orange flash!

Naruto put on his bag as the ship was slowing down. "The Mist village why are we here?" TenTen asked Ryan who had hopped straight off the ship and dashed to the dock on the water before it had come to a stop. They both shrugged there shoulder and did the same thing. Once they came to the dock they saw Ryan talking to a woman. Naruto looked at her and he like what he saw. Naruto had saw many beautiful women include Chun li but she was the best so far. The woman was very slender and looked to be in her late twenties early thirties. With ankle length auburn hair in a herringbone pattern at the back with a top not tied with a dark blue band and four bangs in front of her face on of which covered her right eye. Her face was perfectly heart shaped and feminine, yet had the look of a leader who had earned the respect of her people. Her skin was a light milky color that looked soft, smooth and delicate despite the fact that they were in a war. She wore a long sleeve dark blue dress that fell just below her knees; it was closed at the front with a zipper and was kept open at the front right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms leaving slender yet strong looking shoulders and the lower part of her breasts, showing off her beautiful D sized chest. Under that was a mesh shirt that covered a little more of her arms and chest, but still left a good amount of cleavage showing. She wore shorts in the same color as her dress and mesh leggings that went to her knees under that she was wearing high heels with shin guards instead of sandals. "Mizukage-sama!" Ryan said running into her arms and laying his head on her chest and she swung him around. TenTen just stood there looking mad but kind of jealous because he doesn't do that when they have been away for a long time. She wondered if Ryan and the Mizukage had something going on, but she didn't want to be rude and ask because it would be like she didn't trust him but she wasn't going to worry about it. The ship ride was about a 5 week ride, within that time Naruto finished The Hiraishin, Learn how to use more wind style attack and from the scrolls he found out he had water and lightning also, which surprise him a lot, and he also learned how to use a sword, but he didn't have one yet. He had visited Chun Li twice already and they had discussed about their future and about him having multiple wives she didn't really care about it as long as Naruto loved them all she wouldn't mind at all. Naruto walked to the Mizukage and bowed in respect for her. Then he looked her up and down now that he was up close to her. She smiled and said, "Find anything you like?" "Yes I did and I'm starring into her eyes right now," "Tell me what it is you like." She said as if he was taking a test. "There is this beautiful goddess standing in front of…" Then he stopped. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "I was just taking oh to get back to reality because I was lost in your eminent beauty." She blushed and then smiled at him. "Im Naruto Nami… I mean Uzumaki. What exactly is going on?" She sighed and looked sad. Naruto placed his hand on her chin and lifted it up. "Who started these attack and this war and what are they after?" "Bloodline techniques of this village and they have a whole army coming in about three months and we are low on ninja I don't know what to do." She didn't know why she told him that but she just did as they walked towards her palace. "Well as the hero of the leaf I will put a stop to this war I promise I will, but Mizukage-sama stay strong I hate to see a beautiful and strong women doubt herself on what she think she can't do." "He is very strong and that why bought him and for other reasons also. And you know I have gained control of my Susanoo so the enemy will have to get past that." Ryan said smiling at her. Then TenTen pulled out a scroll and handed it to the Mizukage. "That should be enough medicine, weapons and extra thing I got from Khonoha and where we stopped on the ship, hope it helps." "Thank you all of you maybe there is hope for use yet." She said smiling at Naruto, then she took a closer look at his jacket. "Namikaze…. You're his son!" She looked shocked as he shook his head. "And as his son I'm going to in this war in an orange flash." He pulled out a Hiraishin tossed it in the air caught it, and smiled. "You can use the Hiraishin, We have to bring this up to the-"Then she stopped as she saw a giant fire ball hurling them. "Suiton!" Then Ryan spat out a jet stream of water that but the flame out. "Mizukage-sama we are under attack by roughly 50 men." Naruto cracked his Knuckles and tighten his head band "I Will not let them hurt anyone! I'll protect everyone with this kunai in my hand." Naruto yelled passionately. The Mizukage looked at the hot blooded fighter who had a glow about. "Susanoo!" Ryan yelled as he called for his Susanoo that had legs now. He started jumping towards the action. "Mizukage ill protect-""Yoton yokai no jutsu!" Then Naruto looked as a giant blanket of lava melted a pile of enemies. He looked back to see her licking her lips. Then He back fisted a ninja as he tried to run up on him. That was his cue to spring into action. He leaped into the air and clapped his hands together. "Fuuton Reppusho!" (Wind style gale palm) Then he lunged his right palm forward letting out a powerful gust of wind that repel some flying projectiles. Then he started doing hand signs then he made 20 clones appear in the air holding Rasengan. "Senpo: Choodama Rasen Tarengan!" (Sage art: Massive Rasengan barrage) "Everybody move!" Then the clones crashed to the ground. The Rasengans expanded taking out the rest of the enemies small forces. Then Naruto passed out as he descended from the sky.

**The Medic wing**

Naruto begun slowly opening his eyes to find out that he was in a bed. Last thing he remembered was him doing a sage technique, but he knows why he passed out. "You used up almost all your chakra but you erased the enemy for now." Said a ninja looked at him. Then the door opened and he saw the beautiful Mizukage walking in along with one of her guard who looked a little timid. "Can everyone leave this room I want to talk to the young ninja please?" The Mizukage said to everyone. "My lady I-""Chojuro stand guard ok." She said smiling at him. He nodded and everyone went out. The Mizukage closed the door. "What you did today on that field was great, my name is Mei by the way you have earned the right to call me that. I want to thank you myself." She said walking up to Naruto seductively as Naruto stood up. "How are you planning on doing that?" He said looking at her up and down "I'll Be supervising your Suiton training with Ryan." She stared at the man who was quickly becoming something of an enigma to her. His apparent desire to protect the people he cared for just made her want to figure him out all the more. "So you fight to protect your precious people than?" Naruto nodded. "Then I suppose since you're here that make me precious to you?" Naruto looked over at Mei in surprise before he saw her slightly pouty expression. Naruto grinned as he tapped a finger to his chin, "Well then…" He looked at her with a critical eye before wrapping an arm around her waist. "I suppose so… that is if you make me one of your precious people," He finished in a husky whisper Mei shivered from his tone as a small blush spread across her delicate features, but she managed to keep a grin in place as she looked for a second. "I guess I could make you one of my precious people," Mei said using Naruto's term as she winked at him. "Provided you escort me to my room." "I can do that… though some of your men might get jealous of you cuddling up with the new guy." "Well I suppose they will stay jealous won't they?" Mei asked rhetorically as they left the room. "I hope you're not intimidated by any of my admirers…" "Me intimidated," Naruto scoffed, "Don't make me laugh, I was just worried that they may end up in the hospital for trying to put me in my place." Mei giggle before they continued to walk down the hall, a companionable silence coming between the two. True to Naruto's prediction he did draw several angry glares from almost all the men who were also in the hall, no doubt wondering how the new guy was so close to their leader when he only had been her for a short while. What Naruto had not expected was some of the women who actually glared at Mei, Naruto had not been here long enough to be really known and he had not met anyone yet. He had wondered if they simply thought she was degrading herself. "It's because they are jealous. You are the hero that took down the Akatsuki after all. "They don't even know me? I can't believe… I didn't think I would see fan girls in the middle of this war. Moments later they arrived to her office. "We are here and you are safe my lady." She said bowing to her. "Charmer," Mei murmured unable to contain a blush from what he said. Naruto took her hand and gave it a small kiss, looking up he was pleased to see Mei's face was now red. He gave her one last smile. "I'll see you later Mei-chan." Mei's blush increased in hue at the addition of the affectionate suffix Naruto added to her name. _(Mei-chan… I could get used to being called that)_ she said as she watched Naruto walk down the hall and meet up with Ryan and TenTen. _(Naruto Namikaze you truly are an enigma I will enjoy figuring out) _For the next Two Months Naruto, Ryan, Tenten, and even the Mizukage train vigorously. Naruto would make a thousand clones every day and 200 would work on honing his Taijutsu skills, Another 200 learn Suiton style, 200 would work out, 200, learn Raiton, and the last 200 worked on the Uzumaki trademark seals. He developed many different types of seal that he didn't show anyone really. He got closer and closer with Mei that she admitted she like him. On a couple of occasions they would almost kiss but always stop before their lips touch because someone would always ruin it. Every now and then they would get a small battle and Naruto even wiped out two enemy camps with his new found powers but they was still outnumbered 3to1 With three days to go until the big battle our young hero Naruto was in his room staring at the ceiling until he was called into a meeting that he dashed to where the meeting was held as quick as possible so he could sit next to Mei. Once he got in he got weird looks from everyone. One person even asked why he was even here in this meeting. Mei only smiled then told him if he didn't shut up she would melt his balls off. Naruto got a little scared of that. He sat beside her before the meeting started. He had grabbed her hand that was beside his and looked at her. She blushed then let her hand go as she stood up to start the meeting. Naruto looked around the room but didn't see Ryan or TenTen then he remembered she said she was keeping him in bed all day with her so he shrugged his shoulders and listened. "Now as you all know we have recently dealt several harsh blows to the enemy's forces." Mei started catching the attention of the people in the room. "Successful ambushes, destroying camps, subversions, and intercepting important scrolls. But it seems that No good make up wearing! Flat chested! Bit…. Um I mean Chikara…. Sorry about that people." Everyone looked at her as she calmed down. "However we have gotten recent Intel that she is wanting to take us out and when she is done with that she will take out the other villages, If we stop her here she will discontinue for a long time and that will give us time to team up with the shinobi alliance once more and have the fifth great ninja war." Everyone started mumbling but Mei quickly shut them up. "We will need to evacuated everyone starting today I have already made arrangements." "So Ka… we're gonna be doing a lot of running huh?" Asked Ao with a small grumble, "Back in my day when we had to face such engagement we would..." "Ao…" Mei interrupted with a sickly sweet voice as one of her perfectly shaped eye brows twitch." "Shut up… or I'll kill…" Ao paled, "I… I didn't mean to imply that." Naruto gave a silent laugh as he listened to Ao explain himself. Naruto had realized some time ago that this was real common between both of them. Mei always got a bad attitude when Ao would start talking, mainly because he would somehow end up making a comment that could easily be taken as a talk about marriage. Mei had confided in Naruto privately that she was somewhat depressed that she was going to reach her thirties in a few years and had yet to find a husband. Naruto merely laughed and told her that a woman as beautiful as her shouldn't worry about such things since she would no doubt have men flocking her as soon as the war was over. This had led to a little word play between the two that had begun to happen more often these days especially when it was just the two of them. Naruto had grown much closer to the busty red head, he would not deny that he was quite possibly starting to fall for her. She was smart, strong, intelligent, and beautiful and seemed to have the same love of flirty wordplay that he had. While Naruto would deny it vehemently to anyone who commented on it, traveling with Ryan and TenTen had slightly tainted him. They would always talk about sex and other things of that nature. While Naruto would do that a lot like they did; he always took great in making a woman blushing either with subtle or not so subtle compliment on her looks or making a comment laced with innuendo seeing a beautiful woman who seemed to enjoy the same thing he did was not only welcome since it kept things fun but also because their talks kept Naruto from having nightmares about the things he had done and seen in this war. "Mei-chan," Naruto said getting her attention as well as several glares from the others at calling Mei by such an in their eyes, disrespectful suffix. "Yes Naruto-kun?" Mei asked not caring to look at the shocked and jealous looks the two received honesty she had figured these people would have been used to it by now. "I don't think there is any need to evacuate, in fact this could be where we end this thing. Naruto's statement caused several shocked looks all around; it was extremely bold to claim that they could end the war right now, despite numerous recent victories and cutting down about 1/3 of Chikara's forces, there were still outnumbered 3 to 1. "That's a bold claim to make Naruto," Mei said dropping the suffix as she adopted a completely serious tone, "I assume you have a plan?" Naruto simply reached into his cloak's inner pocket and sat down a large tri pronged kunai on the table, while the people around him were wondering what the odd kunai was, Mei eyes widened. "You mean…" "Yes," Naruto said in a firm voice, "It's time the world was reintroduced to the flash.

**Three days later…**

Naruto stared out across the plain trying to see if her forces have showed up yet, live always in the mist village the area was extremely misty giving everyone very low visibility. Looking left and Right Naruto several people who were lining up Kunai launchers including TenTen. If he were too looked behind him he knew what he would see everyone doing. They was looking at the odd tri pronged kunai in curiosity, He knew that they was thinking how would these Kunai beat an entire force. Only people who really knew where TenTen, Ryan how was preparing to go into his sage mode, Mei and to his surprise Ao. He had been around the world so he knew what he was going to do he just never saw it for himself so he could wait to see if he can live up to the Namikaze name. Everyone else in the misty village was pretty much isolated and didn't get much news about the world. All these people knew was that their job was to launch the kunai. "I can't to see this." TenTen said giving Naruto a thumbs up. She had grown quite close to the young Namikaze as they traveled. She started to call him her big brother which was stranger to her at first but she had grown to like it that way. TenTen has also amassed great power she even had her own Chakra sword and Bo staff made she even took the liberty of getting Rock lee some nunchuku made she could wait to give them to him. She had also learned how to manipulate water and she learned she had Katon (fire style) which Naruto was insanely jealous about. He had wanted it and she teased Naruto about it every chance she got. She couldn't wait till she got back to the village. "Are you sure you want to go through with this Big brother?" Naruto Smiled as he closed his eyes to go into sage mode, He looked at Mei who had the same look on her face as TenTen. He had known she was for a while now having gotten use to her presence. He let himself find comfort in her presence a little longer before answering, "Yes, this war has gone off long enough." Naruto turned around to the busty red head and gave her a smile. "It would be selfish of me to not use one of my abilities just so my secret can remain secret. " Mei gave Naruto a smile, despite the war he had been through Naruto still had a strong sense of right and wrong. She did not know when it happened but something along the line Naruto had made it one of his ambitions to end all bloodshed in Kiri. Perhaps it had always been there that's why she hadn't seen it, maybe when he first had talked to her and learned how bad he decided to help. Sure wasn't sure and if she were honest with herself she didn't care, just knowing that this young man who had quite literally turned the tide in the war was with her was enough. "Thank you Naruto-kun," She said softly to herself in a low voice that even Naruto's enhanced hearing almost caused him to miss it. Naruto tilted her head up to his, in the last few months Naruto had hit a growth spurt and was now at a Height of 5'9" About a head taller than Mei. "You don't need to thank me; Even if Khonoha told me to return I would stay and help you finish this, and I would make sure you go to your room safely." He Added. Mei small smile turn into a sultry grin as she closed the distance between them, "mmm… such heroic nature deserves a suitable reward, don't think?" She began to draw circles on his cloak allowing Mei to feel his the rock hard muscles the young man was packing. Naruto smirked opting to be more bold than usual as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her into a one arm embraced, making the two of them meld together. "If you insist," Naruto said turning his voice into a husky growl, "I remember reading that Mizu had some nice hot springs, perhaps the two of us can see if that's true…" "Wow aren't you bold Naruto-kun," Mei said holding a hand to her face to hide the blush that had spread to her cheeks. "I can't believe this, were could be fighting any moment and you are making sexual banter with each other," Both Naruto and Mei turned To Ao with deadpanned expression. "Why back in my day when we were going to fight..." "Ao…" the two said in eerie unison. There was an odd shadow covering their face's making it so that Ao could not see their eyes, "Shut up… Or I will kill you." Ryan busted out into laughter. Ao instantly paled and despite considering himself brave took a step back, having Terumi-sama threaten he was bad enough but Naruto doing it as well… the old ninja hunter felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. "Well… I uh… I just wanted to tell you that ETA for the enemy is 30 minutes and uh... I'll just leave you two now…" "Thank you, you may return to your post," Mei said, adopting her leader voice. Ao quickly bowed and walked away hoping he could get as far away from those two as possible and hopefully not see them till this all ended. Mei turned back to Naruto, "Are you ready?" Naruto Nodded, "Yes I am." Mei nodded before looking at the ground for a second; nodding her head as if she were coming to an important decision Mei looked back at Naruto. Leaning on her toes She Gave him a small kiss on the cheek, leaving a light blue imprint of her lip stick on him. Naruto eyes widened for a second as he found himself becoming red. It made the blue lipstick on him stand out more. "That was for luck," Mei told him with a heartfelt smile, "And to make sure you come back." Naruto's face slowly turned back to its natural tanned color as he grinned, "Do I get another one if I make it back alive." Mei struck a thinking pose, "If you make it back alive I'll give you something even better… perhaps maybe that hot spring trip you wanted…" deciding to leave their conversation on a light note Mei gave him wink and walked off. Naruto turned around with a huge grin on his face. This was extra motivation for him to get through this. It also helped him stop from thinking of all the people he was about to kill. This will be the first time he used the Hiraishin in battle, but he spent several days getting use to the feel of the space time jutsu. He hoped that Kami would watch over them and help him get through this battle. Ten Minutes later only fifty ninja appeared in front of them. "Naruto there is a lot more this is just the first wave she uses this to test use out. Don't use it yet Me TenTen and Chojuro will handle them with ease. You ready Chojuro to show them what a hidden mist swordsman can do." Chojuro hopped in front of everyone with the intent to kill. Mei looked every shocked but he was spending time doing. Special training with Ryan she was happy for him. Soon after that Ryan Ogled at the battle field with just the regular sharingan. "Wait there is to more waves of fifty so how about we three go one at a time." "What that's suicidal!" Said one ninja to Ryan, "Why don't you shut the hell up and get ready to launch those kunai or else I'll throw you out there got!" Chojuro yelled at the Ninja, Everyone was instantly shocked Except for Ryan Had jumped down staring at the enemy. Everyone looked at Ryan as she had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. _(Fifty against one they don't stand a chance his new powers would even make Kami quiver.)_ TenTen said as she looked at the onslaught that was about to happen. "So Chikara sent out the weaklings to test our strength thinking that we will show all of our strength… Well then…" He opened his eyes and they had the sharingan. "All I need is Taijutsu and these eyes, now come get this work." Ryan took one step and everyone from above felt his power increase. Naruto hadn't seen him train once he was truly amazed. Then Ryan slowly started walking towards them. _(Sasuke I hope you're watching… Nisan)_ Then as the enemy charged towards him Ryan he ran towards them with no fear of dying in his eyes. Once there first person was in his site he shoulder charged him, making the enemy lines part like the Red sea. Once he was in the middle he tossed him in the air and punched him making him flying the air. Then as they started to come towards he would stick his fist out slamming it into one's jaw as he spun around and started doing tornado kick to about ten enemies. The kicks was so powerful he would shatter jaws. He even snapped a Ninja's neck. "Whoa he is doing nothing but cheap shot street fighter low kicks and I can see bones coming out of there knee's!" Naruto said getting even more amped as he watched. Then Ryan Hoped in air and slammed his fist one ground making it quake but not break he didn't want to mess up the battlefield because that was Naruto's job. Everyone was Amazed at Ryan's power as they watched him do a split kick in the air kick two shinobi and one comes out the ground and Ryan slams his fist into his head cracking it open. Another one threw an explosive kunai he grabs it out of midair, slaps in on a ninjas Face, kicks him away and throw the kunai back at the guy who through it back. Naruto immediately thought of Madara Uchiha as he watched the Taijutsu onslaught. The he disarms one who has a swords and he starts hacking and slashing at everyone. Then he saw a spear on the ground he put his foot under it kicked up and he threw the sword high in the air as he swung the spear around hitting everyone with both ends. Five ninja throw kunai at him he quickly grabs someone that's beside him and uses them as a shield. Then once he move the body out the way one person got in front of him and he quickly put him in a genjutsu and snapped his neck. Then another one had a glowing sword and started swinging it at Ryan, after ten or so dodges he grabbed him by the Neck and slammed him on the ground twenty Ninja ran towards Ryan does a horse hand sign and takes a deep breathe then says, "Katon goka Mekkyaku!" (Fire style great fire annihilation) Then fire expelled from his mouth and shaped into a giant wall and burns all of them. The flame wall was so high Naruto and the others felts the heat. After the smoke cleared there was just five Left. Two of them charged for right holding there fist straight out he simply grabbed them and tear them off of their bodies then he threw three exploding Kunai's taking out the last three. _(Impressive so she has an Uchiha he really is Just like make deceased husband Madara. He was the only one that could take out an entire platoon use Taijutsu and not even being tired.) _Said a strange female voice. Ryan hopped back up there with everyone else and they all looked at him shocked as his sage markings and Sharingan went away. "TenTen I Don't Want you using your powers or wasting time one lesser folk. Let Chojuro handle the Rest of them. Go ahead slaughter them all." TenTen sat back down as Chojuro hoped down doing hand signs. "Hidden Mist jutsu!" The Mist was so thick that No one could see it all they head was blood filled screams and people begging for their lives. "Wow how did he get like that?" Mei said trying to see what's going on, then she looked towards Ryan who gave her a thumbs up. "I have to keep swinging. The more I swing the more confidence I get I am one of the last hidden mist swordsman." Inside the mist Chojuro had his Hiramekarei in a long sword effect and he was hacking off limps slashing people apart. He channels a lot of his chakra and make it into a hammer then leg sweep a ninja then slams it down on his back. Then he swings it like a baseball bat knocking out several ninja. Then saw one trying to run he slammed his sword on the top of his head. Then The mist cleared and Everyone saw blood and guts everywhere as Chojuro was standing there with one more person left but he was different from the rest he was the second in command of everyone and his power far exceeded Chojuro's. "NO MORE RUNNING AWAY!" The Chojuro did a backflip kick off his chest making the guy stumble. "Katon Hosenka no Jutsu!" (Fire style phoenix fire jutsu) Then from his mouth shot out ten fire balls and once his feet touch the ground he dashed towards his adversary with that look in his eye that Ryan had and he slashes through him, then he powers down his Hiramekarei and the fireball exploded behind him leaving ashes of the enemies remain. "Wow when did you teach him that Ryan?" "Every Night after having sex with TenTen." She blushed as he looked at her. "I would meet Chojuro at the training ground and train him and fire style he wasn't trained for that element so I took it upon myself to give him hot bloodedness. "The last wave and it's a huge one coming!" "This is it! Ready the kunai now!" Naruto yelled out his order. The people instantly obeyed Naruto, while he was not their leader and technically not a member of their forces they felt inclined to listen to him. Once the kunai were ready Naruto gave the signal. "Fire!" Mei looked at his orange cloak that had black flames on the bottom and on the sleeves Then she read the back of it and it said Naruto "Orange flash" Uzumaki Namikaze. She smiled as Naruto got ready to. "FIRE!" To many of the shinobi it had happened too fast for them to follow, one minute they were running across the flat clearing to move closer to the enemy base so they could start launching their attack before Chikara's forces had a chance to respond. The next minute they were forced to dodge and block a literal hail of kunai that begun to rain down on them. While this was not hard since the kunai were only in the hundreds and were spaced about 15 meters, it had forced them to halt in their advance. When the kunai stopped many ninja picked them up wondered what it was because they have never seen them before. "In the flash!" Naruto said and that's when it all happen; a bright orange flash began appearing in several places so quick that it seemed as if the flashes where happening at the same time. Each time a flash disappeared anywhere from 10 to 20 ninja would drop, before it disappeared again and began attacking another area. The enemy had no idea what was happening, nor anytime to comprehend their untimely defeat as their forces were picked apart piecemeal. Naruto flashed in front of a man who had grabbed one of the kunai, launching a Rasengan into the man's stomach and put it in his pouch before he flashed again. Flashing behind a woman he gave her a chop to the back of the neck, before moving on to another man and smashing a fist in his face hard enough to send the man flying; the man was unconscious before he hit the ground. Each time Naruto flashed he made sure he grabbed the kunai while simultaneously knocking or killing the enemy, no sense in letting others grab them since they would not be able to use it anyway. Naruto found the experience of flashing from place to place using the Hiraishin to be somewhat disorienting. No one but Minato, Tobirama, and now Naruto truly knew how the jutsu worked what it did, when in what Naruto was beginning to call the flash it slowed down ones perception of time; Allowing them to make decisions in mere milliseconds, making it an extremely powerful technique. Not only that but he was able to keep track of everything that was happening within a fifteen meter radius from the kunai due to sensory arrays in the shikki, allowing him to flash anywhere in that range to take out an opponent. However it has drawbacks, not only does it take a toll on the body but the information from the kunai could overload his mind. He was told the first time his dad used it he passed out in mere minutes. Up in the area where Mei and the other shinobi who were watching could not help but have a mixture of fear and awe as one man had took out and entire army. To them it was just orange flashes as Naruto took our every person left and right. It only truly lasted a few minutes and Chikara's whole forces was dead or unconscious. "I know you can Hear Me Chikara I can feel you're Snake like presence if you ever come back here again I'll kill you myself now leave and Never come back." Then Naruto Knelt down as he started to feel very tired. Mei quickly jumped down to look at him. She laid his head in head lap as he looked at her smiling. "You look like shit." Naruto chuckled, "Oh good I then it's just not my imagination because I feel like shit. Is everyone ok?" "Yes," she said, many people actually started walking towards them as they had just witnessed the battle. "Looks like somebody is a hero." Naruto tried to laugh again but winced because of the strain on his chest. "I suppose…well…I think…I'm… gonna… have to… reign…check on…that reward…good…night." He closed his eyes as the last bit of adrenaline left his body and he went to sleep. Mei smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. She noticed he still had the lipstick on his cheek_ (Your son is truly amazing he saved us all. Take a good long rest Naruto-kun you deserve it.) _For the next couple of weeks Naruto helped everyone with an army of kage bushin of course. New of what had done had reached far out to all the other nations. The word that the orange flash took out an entire army and some countries even mentions how Ryan took out a small platoon with mostly Taijutsu, TenTen was proud to her that. Everything had gone back to normal to the mist village and it was about time for Naruto to say goodbye and give Mei a parting gift… He knocked on her office door nervously. She opened the door to see a sad Naruto. "Naruto-kun what's wrong." He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist as tears came from his eyes. "Im leaving today." She looked at him a little shocked and sad. She wiped his eyes dry. During the war she has grown close to him and he brought her comfort and allowed her to forget all the bloodshed even if only for a little while. "Why do you have to leave?" "More training." "You need more training?" She said to him with a smile. "Yeah if Im going to beat Chikara I will, and once other enemies find out what I can do I definitely will." Mei sighed, someone as young as him shouldn't have many enemies but the truth was he did, she quickly shook off the thought. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked. Naruto smirked at her causing the woman to become curious, reaching into his cloak the blond pulled out a tri pronged kunai that he handed to her. "We can see each other whenever," Naruto said as his smirk turned into a grin, "just make sure that you limit it to like once every two weeks if it's not an emergency. That way I'll make sure to come whenever you call." Mei smiled as she closed her hand on the Kunai. "Thank you." He sat down on the couch that was by the wall and lucked up to her. "You don't have to thank me," He began with a grin then looked in her eyes. "I would miss you far too much if we didn't see each other again." "Perhaps I can interest you in staying se we would never be apart? You know we never tried out those hot springs together…" Naruto chuckled, "a part of me is definitely tempted to stay, but we both know I can't. Still I have to more things I want to give you…" "Oh and what's tha- Mph!" Mei was silenced as Naruto brought them into a passionate lip lock, Mei slowly closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto put his hands around her waist, pulling her up so she was sitting on his lap. When Mei opened her mouth to moan Naruto instantly started kissing and sucking on the left side of her neck, drastically increasing the volume and frequency of Mei's moaning. One of Mei's hands went into Naruto's hair as Naruto hands began to rub up and down Mei's thighs. When they parted both were breathing heavily with flushed faced. "W-wow," was all Mei could think to say after the kiss. "Wow indeed," Naruto said with a laugh before kissing her again. Well Later that day as Naruto and Ryan and TenTen started off on their next destination He told them what happened. "Is Chun Li gonna know about this bro." TenTen Said to him. "Of course I think she said I might visit her tonight." Meanwhile in the Mizukage's office Mei was sitting in her chair looking out at the village with a large smile, thinking about her ten minute make out session with Naruto; she hoped when he visited they could do it again._ (Maybe when he comes back we can go to those hot springs and have other kinds of fun) _she thought with a blush. As she shifted in her seat she noticed something fall out of her dress, picking it up recognized it as a letter. Opening it up, she put the letter on her desk she began to read:

_Dear Mei-chan, _

_During our time together I feel we have grown closer_

_Than most people do and I would like to start a_

_Relationship with you. Before we can however there_

_Are several thing you need to know; at the bottom of _

_This letter is a containment seal containing _

_Information I feel will be important to __our __future. Inside_

_This seal is the information I want you to give you. Look it_

_Up under article D, Claus 36._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

Mei smiled at the warm feelings Naruto's letter evoked and could not help but feel curious about what he wanted her to know. Unsealing the content of the containment seal she picked up the book and read the title "Khonoha Clan Chapters and Laws" Blinking in surprise at the title she shrugged before looking for the section Naruto wanted her to read. She rubbed on her neck where Naruto had bitten her and continued reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A love game of Cat and Fox

It was a quiet day in Khonoha as the sun started to set; Tsunade looked out of her window at the building and she sipped some sake and looked out at the village. It was one of those days were she would finish all of her paper work and not shoved it to the side so she could drink herself into a stupor. She wondered how Naruto and the others were and the others were doing. Not too long ago she got word from TenTen via cat summoning which she asked the cat how TenTen was about to do that and it stated Ryan had taught her. Her Team was in the Room also along with Might Guy and Shizune. It said that they was getting stronger every day and even gave them a mental image of TenTen holding her own against Ryan in Taijutsu. Might guy was surprised along with Rock Lee they Rushed out and went onto the training grounds and trained for the rest of the day. Then later then kitten sat in Tsunade's lap for a while then disappeared. It had been a year before since Team Minato had left. Minato stated that her son brother grandson figure needed real life experience and training needed to complete his destiny. She had really loved him and wanted him and the other Two to come back safe. Everyone in the Khonoha 11 and their jounin wanted to know what happened and how they was doing. She could recall one time when Nej- KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts, "Come in!" she called, She rolled her eyes and she had forgotten what she was talking about. The door opened to reveal Shizune walking with a scroll; she walked over and put it on the desk for Tsunade. "It's a message from, Kingakure," Shizune said without preamble. She didn't know why they would send them a message in a Civil war right now, but she assumed that it was for help. Tsunade didn't tell them that she sent them help the first time it was requested it. Everyone thought she looked passed it because of the policy dealing with foreign affairs. Tsunade picked up the Scroll from the desk and started to unroll it, "Thank you Shizune," Tsunade said as she began to read. Shizune while curious about what it was about she didn't asked she just bowed, closed the door, and left. Tsunade continued to read as the sun went down, by the time she was finished she leaned back against her chair with a shocked expression. It was letter from the Mizukage saying that they was victorious and it was all because of Naruto Namikaze. "Hmm that little Brat he always makes me proud and that Uchiha isn't so bad himself. They should be about to enter the Cloud village right about now. It looks like I'm going to have to call a shinobi council meeting soon." She said closing her eyes and taking a long sip of sake. _(Kami please bring him back home safe I miss him a lot)… _"TenTen dance in the Mist is a symbol of express I'm going to show you what I mean one day." "Ok I hope it's not like that silly dance Naruto does." "Hey I actually think Im a pretty." "Halt! No one is allowed in the cloud without permission." Ryan opened his eyes and showed the sharingan. "Oh Team 12 we have been expecting you." Naruto smiled at the Name as they was escorted to the Raikage's office. He quickly remembered when his mom had told him about the time that she was kidnapped by the hidden cloud and when the time they tried to kidnap Hinata In all he was glad they was alliance because if they wasn't he would even think about giving this place a huge bijudama. Something Naruto noticed about the cloud was that 75% of the people where ninja. This was the only place Naruto had Seen people so Dark skinned. The Hidden cloud had always been evil in the past but it was so peaceful now. Moments later they made their way to a large stone which was in the middle of the city Naruto Knew it was the Raikage's office. Once they got in they approached a whited haired woman and the front desk Ryan tapped on the desk together attention. "Can I help… oh Ryan?" She Blushed. "It's been a long time how have you been." "I take it you miss me?" "Of course I do I haven't Seen you in ages, that must be Naruto And who is the girl I might asked. "I'm just his girlfriend." "Hmm you can do better but follow me." As she walked of TenTen looked at Ryan as if she was going to slap him. "So who the hell was she?" "Calm down." Ryan said noticing everyone that was looking as they walked. "Baby I'll explain ok." "You better or you be sleeping in a dumpster." Naruto laughed at TenTen and Ryan. "Raikage-sama they are here!" "Send them in!" The woman opened the door as Naruto, Ryan and TenTen went in, but as TenTen came in her bump the woman real hard. "Ah Ryan Uchiha I've been expecting you!" Naruto studied the tall muscular Man for a moment he could easily tell he was skilled in Taijutsu by looking at his frame. He could tell that he could smash or overpower easily an opponent that came his way. "…And this is Naruto." Naruto who was currently having his head scratched by his sister TenTen who had her arm around him quickly came up to join the conversation. He looked at the Raikage with his unflinching blue eyes as he studied him. After a few moments A grinned, "It's nice to meet you kid!" The Raikage stuck his hand Which Naruto took without hesitations. He used his strength and speed and gave it a nice firm grip. "Haha," The Raikage laughed as he felt Naruto's grip. "I like you kid, you have a nice firm grip and because I like you imam give you these." Then he reached in a draw in his desk and pulled out a box of protein bars. But these wasn't regular protein bars Naruto knew that they was strength enhancers that would give you a temporary boost he had studied them in his free time. "Thank you Raikage-dono, I've heard about these I know these will help me when I'm in a knick." "No problem kid I have arrange two rooms for yall to stay and yall may go to them now if you wish." TenTen and Naruto looked at each other than headed out. Once they left there was a serious look on the Raikage's face. "So is it True That Chikara has been pulling strings since Madara fought against Hashirama?" Then the door closed as Ryan activated his Sharingan. While they left the Room TenTen rolled her eyes as they passed the girl at the desk. "Want to spar about is." Naruto said poking her in the chest. "Wow your growing boobies." He said laughing. She smiled at him as they made their way to a large open place with people walking around. "Yeah I've noticed that I think Ryan did something." She said with a rather straight face. Once they reached the training grounds they saw people Was already they and they was looking at them strangely. She pulled out here scroll and layed it out flat on the ground and started doing hands signs. Once she was done she pressed her hands to the scroll and from a cloud of smoke came her staff and sword. She quickly equipped herself with the staff and looked at Naruto who had bowed his head and then they both went towards each other with all they had. "Why I'm I stuck with new people always have to show them around?" The woman said pacing around her room as she stormed out. Yugito swore to herself as she made her way to the training ground where she has been told the people who she was assigned to would be there. She most likely knew it was a watching assignment since they was foreign. She could not understand why she was the one doing this, She knew that there was other people that could do it. She wanted to be doing assassinations and defeating powerful ninja not babysitting She was the Nibi Jinchurikki for Kami sake! Yet the Raikage said she was to babysit and that these two especially the boy was very important but didn't tell why they was important. Not only had the Raikage been extremely vague on what made the boy so important, he also wouldn't let anyone else take it. Finally she reached the training ground and found herself to front row seat to and impressive sight. The two who she was supposed to be guiding where doing exercise that the young woman was sure that the Raikage and his brother would think twice about doing. The man, a young blond was currently balancing on one kunai with one finger doing one armed pushed ups and the girl had and bo staff on his back and she was in a one arms handstand one the staff doing pushups and they both were blindfolded everyone watch amazed they weren't even breaking a sweat. He had his body on several decently sized rocks. About ten bushin clones of the boy and girl where sitting on the side armed with kunai. The boy was only wearing a pair of pants as he worked out the girl had on some shorts in a shirt but that wasn't what the focus was on. Yugito could see that his physic that while not like the Raikage's or Kirabi's was extremely well defined. It was lithe, firm and reminded her of a panther or some kind of powerful predator; no doubts his body designed for a combination of speed and power. She could see the ripple of his muscle's every time he moved, watching him caused an unusual heat to rise to her cheeks. **(He's quite an impressive specimen isn't he kitten) **_(Nibi?) _**(The one and only kitten) **was the answer she received through her mind **(Back to the topic… That young tom is quite impressive and handsome don't you think?) **_(Well…) _**(You should go talk to him, then once you two are acquainted take him to your room and-) **_(Nibi!)_ Yugito said as a blush began to spread across her cheeks. **(Oh come on kitten, don't be such a sex Nazi. Go out talk to the man and then ride him until you dry-) **_(I can't believe you!)_ Yugito commented incredulously, though there was a large blush staining her cheek and small amount of blood trickling down her nose before she wiped it away_ (All you thinking about is sex, why can't you ever just give it a rest.) _**(Because you need a man in your life kitten, you turn down men left and right. It's getting rather difficult to watch, besides just look at those muscles…) **Yugito immediately turned the Nibi's Debauched ranting out, though she could not keep the blush from her face. She looked backed over at the young man who had switched arms and the girl did the same, she could not deny that he was handsome; ridiculously handsome at that. But she couldn't get herself involved with anyone, aside from the fact she needed to work twice as hard as other ninja to get any respect she was also a Jinchurikki. The few men who wanted her only wanted her body and to claim they had sex with her she didn't want to be with anybody just because they wanted bragging rights. She wanted the real thing the four letter word _love_. As she thought of what it would be like she smiled but it quickly went away she hadn't found anyone yet she didn't plan on it really. **(You know that's not true kitten you will find someone)** Yugito sighed but gave a mental nod not wanting to argue with her tenant at this point instead gave her full attention back to the young man. As she saw the clones now throw Kunai with explosions tags at him he quickly got up and him and the girl grabbed every Kunai and disarming the explosives. She had never seen a training regimen that was so dangerous ever one slip up could cost them and arm and leg. She watched him for what seemed like hours but in truth was only about 30 minutes as they continuously trained. When it was done they both dispelled the clones and TenTen rolled out her scroll doing a tiger hand sign and making everything seal into the scroll that they was using. Yugito assumed they were about to go home so she started to walk off only to find one hand one her shoulder and a voice whisper in her ear. "And just where do you think you're going, hmm?" Yugito yelped as she spun around and saw the blond looking at her with an amused expression, her eyes widened in surprise at how fast he had gotten to her. It hadn't been a second since she turned around and was about to walk off, that kind of speed was something she had never seen in anyone before. Seeing how she wasn't going to answer Naruto took a moment to look at the young woman, he had to hold in a whistle at how beautiful she was; she might even rival Mei! At a guess he would have to say the woman was in her mid to late twenties and carried an aura that all serious ninja possess. Her hair was blond much like himself, however rather than his golden sun kissed blond hers was a pale shade closer to that of the Yamanaka clan. It was tied in a long pony tail the reached down to her lower back. Her headband was wrapped around her head keeping her bangs from falling into her eyes and face. She was wearing a black short sleeve short with a purple piece of what looked like body armor that covered from her stomach to the middle of her breasts. She was wearing standard black shinobi pants, a violet bandana sandals. Her body was the kind he was beginning to suspect were a standard when it came to strong Kunoichi, it was very lithe and agile looking; with a grace that reminded him strangely enough of a cat. Yet it still held a lavish amount of curves, her legs were strong and slender looking rather well defined muscles yet still retaining their feminity. Her hips were not wide but neither were they narrow and also had nice definition, attached to the back of her hips was a perfect round firm bottom. She had slender toned stomach moved up into a set of perky perfectly sized breasts that were around mid D cup. Naruto looked up at her face which was a mixture of slightly oval and heart shaped, with two emerald green eyes which were very feline in the way they were slightly slanted. Naruto favored her with a sly grin, "So what's a beautiful woman such as yourself doing spying on little old me?" **(Ooh I think I'm going to like him kitten.) ** Yugito felt her face heat up at the comment as she tried to think of something to say, "I… I wasn't spying, I was just… I was passing through and well… you see I was…" Naruto smiled as the woman literally tripped over her own foot trying to explain what she was doing here, Naruto already guessed the Raikage sent her to watch over him no doubt to make sure he not only stay out of trouble but to also see his skills, something that most hidden villages usually do when a foreign shinobi is present. Yugito's blush instantly became a scowl, "What's so funny!" Naruto chuckled as he waved a hand in front of his face as if towards the woman off, "Sorry it's just that I've never seen a Kunoichi get so flustered. Or at least not a serious Kunoichi like you obviously are." Yugito blinked unsure whether she had just been given a compliment or an insult, "Are you insulting me?" "Not at all," Naruto replied, "I was just teasing you a little, that's all. Though I would still like to know why you were spying on me." Yugito was instantly cowed, "Sorry, I was just teasing you a little, that's all. Though I would still like to know why you were spying on me." Yugito was instantly cowed, "sorry, I was just passing through to the training field I usually use when I heard you practicing. I guess I just got caught up watching you." Yugito's eyes widened as she realized how her words could be taken. "I mean I was watching you train! No I mean watching your training regime… I mean…" Naruto grinned at the whole situation she had just dug herself in, not being able to pass up such a glorious opportunity he walked up until he was right next to her. "So you got caught up watching me hmm… I take It you like what you see then?" ** (Kitten this one is perfect! Take him now ride him till you howl at the mo-) **_(GOD DAMN IT NIBI SHUT UP!)_ Yugito blushed as she tried to speak but could not come up with anything, that blushing soon increased as Nibi began sending images of a nude Naruto and her in various sexual positions. She looked over at the blond only to blush more as she realized not only how closed he was but that his body looked even better up close, unable to stop herself Yugito's eyes wandered up and down the blond shinobi's well-toned physic. She stopped when she got to his face and noticed. She stopped when she got to his face and noticed the knowing grin he was giving her; she looked away as another blushed stained her cheeks. "My you're a lot bolder than most," Naruto said with a foxy grin. "We don't even know each other's names yet and you're already stripping me with your eyes." "I… I wasn't..." Yugito tried to dent it yet the fact that her face was beat read took any credence she may have had away. Not knowing what else to do she let her anger get the better of her and with a small huff began to walk away. _(Come one Bro reel her in you got this.) _She said as Naruto noticed her leaving and ran to catch up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her to stop. "Hey look I'm sorry," Naruto said apologizing, "I didn't mean to tease you so much…" Naruto blinked as he paused in thought, "well I did… but I didn't mean to make you mad." Yugito looked at him as she used the enhanced senses Nibi gave her to try and detect a lie, to her surprise she found none and that his apology was completely genuine. She decided to offer him a small smile, "its ok I guess, I supposed I deserved it for intruding on your training…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "not at all, I'm a foreign ninja so it's only natural you would be curious about how I train." "That reminds me," Yugito said, "what was that training regime yall just did? I don't think I've ever seen some one do something so… insane before." Naruto gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck, "actually it's a training exercise I set up for myself." Yugito raised an eyebrow as he continued, "It's designed to make me split my attention on numerous exercise helps increase my chakra control, strength and spatial awareness. And increases my other senses other than my sight. Yugito listened to Naruto explanation and found herself greatly impressed with what was obviously a well thought out workout. It was kind of like an all in one extreme training routine; it would allow someone to get the maximum affect out of their exercise while also being something one could do on the road if so desired. "So anyways," Naruto said snapping Yugito out of her thoughts. "I would like to make up for my teasing you…" "You really don't have to…" Yugito started only to be interrupted by the young blond. "I know but I want to," Naruto as he gave her a charming smile, "So I would like to make it up to you ms…" "Em… its Yugito," She told him with a light blush spreading across her cheeks. "Yugito huh? That's a beautiful name," Naruto said with a smile, causing the young woman to blush again. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Yugito tilted her head as she looked thoughtful before shaking her head, "no I don't have anything particular that I'm doing tomorrow." Her job was to watch him so she would technically not be doing anything, "why do you ask?" "Well I was wondering if you would allow me to take you out for dinner tomorrow, say around 7:00." "Naruto you look so hand some brother!" TenTen said hugging him. "I'm so proud you bagged Yugito." Ryan said with anime tears in his eyes. "Remember be a gentle bro good luck I love you!" TenTen said kissing him on his check as he walked out the door and started making his way to Yugito's place. "No Ryan where was we." TenTen said throwing her arms around his neck and looking him into the eyes and then kissing him. _(Why am I so nervous ugh?) _ Yugito said as she passed around her room. **(Nervous about making a good impression on him huh.)**_ (Yes! I mean sorta… I Mean why I am explaining not to you)_ It was true she did have confidence in herself as a woman but had all the confidence in the world as a shinobi. She had never been on an actual date before. She didn't know what she was gonna do or what she was gonna say to him she was having a mini panic attack. Then she heard a knock on the door she answered it to See Naruto. He wasn't wearing his regular ninja gear one he wearing a pair of brown dress shoes which were polished. He had on a pair of black slacks with creases on the sides, his shirt was a black short sleeve collared shirt with dark orange stripes running down the side of the sleeves. He looked at head to see that she had let head hair down. "What is my lips stick messed up?" She asked him as he started to smile at her. She stared at his clothes for a moment looking at his muscles. Seeing the woman starred Naruto grinned, "So you like what you see Yugito-chan?" For several moments Yugito blinked as she tried to reboot her mental functions and decipher what Naruto said, when she did her face began turning bright red. As she began to stutter and make excuses about why she was staring, Naruto took the time to look her over. When she was wearing her shinobi clothing Naruto could easily tell Yugito was a beautiful woman, but with a dress on she looked absolutely stunning. Yugito was wearing a dark was a dark purple strapless dress that seemed to hug the contours of her body, showing off the luscious curves in ways ninja clothing couldn't. The dress ended just above the knees and started just a little below the upper part of her chest, allowing Naruto a nice view of her cleavage which seemed to be pushed up by the dress making her breast even perkier then they already were. She had let her hair out of the pony tail allowing Naruto to see it in all its glory as it hung down her back freely; it also looked like she used some kind of special shampoo or something because it had brilliant shine to it and looked extremely soft. Naruto had noticed she had a small touch of makeup on, her lips were a light red from lipstick and she had a small amount of purple eye line which brought out the beautiful and exotic look of her eyes; all in all she was… "Beautiful…" Naruto breathed unaware that he had spoken out loud. Yugito felt heat rise to her face at the awed tone in Naruto's voice, she put her head so he would not see how red her cheeks were getting. "Do you really think so?" she asked in a low voice. Naruto blinked as he realized that he must have spoken his thoughts; he reach out with his left hand and put his thumb and forefinger under her chin. Raising it up so she could see his smile. "I have rarely met anyone who could match how beautiful you look right now…" Yugito felt herself actually becoming somewhat faint from the compliment; no one had ever said something like that to her and actually meant, the few who had she was easily able to smell the lust coming off them. She willed herself not pass out and took several deep breaths as she steadied her heart rate, which had been beating so faster then she had ever felt it even after her toughest training routine. Once she steadied herself Yugito offered him a dazzling smile, which literally seemed to light up her face, "Thank you." Naruto grinned as he stuck out his arm, "shall we?" Smiling just a little wider Yugito wrapped her own arms around his after she closed and locked the door to her apartment. The two walked along the streets making small conversation as Yugito told Naruto the directions to her favorite sushi bar, which was where he had decided to take her to. As They walked Naruto noticed the odd looks Yugito was getting from some of the civilians, no doubt they were surprised to see her not only with man but in a dress of all things; in fact it amused him that he could still see the shopping tag on her dress; meaning either she never wore it and so forgot to take it off, or she had just brought it recently and didn't even see it. He decided to figure it out later. Naruto also noticed that he seemed to be getting many glares from the males of the village; it was rather easy to see they were jealous. In the one day he had known her it was plain to Naruto that Yugito was not really the kind of person who would go out on dates and what not, in fact given how nervous she seemed chances were good that this was her first date ever. Given how attractive the blond woman was he knew that at least some of the men here had probably asked her out, most likely to be turned down the moment the request for a date left their mouths. Then along comes this new guy, a foreigner no less and in than a day gets a date with one of the most desirable woman in Kumo. It was rather easy to see why they were jealous of him. Not that he even cared. They arrived at the sushi bar and made their way inside, seating themselves at two seats gave Naruto a hunch that it was reserved for her, much like his own seat at the Ichiraku Ramen. The thought of the Ramen stand and the two people who were like family to him brought a smile to his face. "Oi, Kenshi-san can I have the usual please?" Naruto watched as an old man came out of the back, wiping his hands off with a rag. The man had the same air about him that old man Teuchi had, Naruto figured it must be a chef thing. "Wow Yugito-chan, look at you all dressed up," Kenshi said with as he looked between her and Naruto. "I take it your actually on a date huh? About time if you asked me." "K-Kenshi!" Yugito said with a small whine as her face began to heat up. Kenshi just laughed, "so one of the usual eh? And what can I get your date?" He asked turning to Naruto. Naruto smiled, "I'll have the same thing she's having." Kenshi actually looked surprised before shrugging, "you must have quite the appetite if you're gonna eat that, and they'll be right up." With that said Kenshi went into the back room to get supplies to make the food. While the food was being prepared Naruto and Yugito engaged in some conversation, telling each other about their experience as ninja. For the most part they left out anything that could be considered delicate information such as some of the classified missions they had gone on. Yugito told about times she went on missions with Killer Bee as a Genin. She left out her Jinchurikki status since Naruto was a foreigner. As for Naruto himself he regaled her in the time his C rank mission turned into an A rank mission and they ended up having to take out Zabuza Momochi. Yugito was impressed by that but she knew it was possiblr because of Kakashi Hatake. A few minutes later after the conversations had begun to die down the food arrived, Naruto was shocked to see that it was 10 servings of each dish of sushi they served here. Naruto had never seen so much sushi in his entire life, "wow when you said I better have an appetite you really meant it…" Kenshi laughed as he went to the back of the store again. Yugito looked at Naruto with a smirk as he stared at the incredible amounts of sushi, "If you can't eat it all I'd be more than happy to take it off your hands." Naruto looked over at Yugito and saw the challenging look in her eyes; he gave her his patented foxy grin. "Not a chance! This will all be gone long before you can even think of sinking your paws into it!" Naruto stated in a confident tone. "Yugito gave him a challenging grin, "ooh wanna make a bet."

**Inside Ryan's kamui dimension **

"Come on TenTen your almost there keep going!" Ryan said encouraging her. "I'm trying you better give me some good as sex for this!" she yelled as she started to power up and opening her chakra limiters. Ryan was teaching TenTen how to open the Eight Celestial Divination gates. She had become interested when she saw him spar with the some guy in the mist and Ryan had opened up the first 3 to give him and edge. Her first lesson was learning the primary lotus and learning how to take the effect on the body and that was why Ryan used his Kamui it was like a genjutsu universe where he could manipulate at his will, he can even make one minute in the real world one hour in his dimension so it really helped with their training. Naruto wasn't the only one that would get strong TenTen didn't want to feel inferior to her older brother since they possibly could be on the same team she didn't want to feel like dead weight so this was the day she would go all out and do "That" move. they was making steady progress but she would always pass out when she opened the fifth gate so Ryan had been doing a little studying about the human body and came up with a theory and TenTen was about to prove that theory to him as he watched her power rise up as she entered the fifth gate she hasn't passed out yet he had his fingers crossed that it would work if it didn't he would abandon it. "Hachimon tonkou keimon kai!" She had her eyes closed and her hands together, the ground started to shake as TenTen started to power up. He skinned turned red as her temperature increased, her eyes turned all whited, her hair came out of there buns and was all over the place, (which Ryan stated that it made her look ten times a sexier when he hair was like that) her muscles started to tear she was in so much pain but she couldn't lose control now she has to keep going. Then she did a rising star kicking the dummy in the air then did a handsgin disappearing in the air. _(Do it TenTen.)_ Then she struck her stance as she got ready for her new technique "Take this!" Her hands begun to blaze as she throw then a barrage of punches and kicks "Mayonaka kujaku!" Then with one final tornado 1080 kick it slammed down to the ground and she started to fall out the sky and started to descend rapidly Ryan dashed towards hurrying up to catch her before she hit the ground. Once TenTen opened her eyes she saw her lover holding her tightly and smiling at her. "You did it." "Yeah I did… If I wasn't hurting so much I would have sex with you to celebrate." Both of them laughed at each other.

**Back at the restaurant**

Yugito patted Naruto on the check and smile. "There, there you should have known I would win... really now Naruto that look doesn't suit you." Naruto just continued to pout; he couldn't believe he had lost an eating contest. The only person who had ever been able to out eat him was Choji and he did always do that especially when came to ramen. He couldn't believe that this woman had not only scarfed down her entire sushi platter but managed to steal at least half of his as well, it was not fair! "You cheated…" Naruto sniffed with his pout still in place. Yugito guffawed, "You're just upset because you lost and now you owe me." At that comment Naruto's pout disappeared and was replaced with a smile that Yugito was coming to recognize, "speaking of owning you never told me what it is you want from me…" Yugito hummed in thought as the two got up and left the restaurant, beginning to make their way to her apartment. "I haven't decided yet…" she said as she began to tap her chin. Naruto grinned as he closed the distance between them, "I've been told I give a pretty good massage, if you wanted." Naruto started as his grin became larger, "who knows we may even be able to make it full body massage Yugito stumbled as a large blush spread across her face; she looked over at Naruto and opening and closing her mouth a few more times she just huffed and began walking again, making Naruto chuckle as he caught up. They stayed like that for a while, just walking comfortable silence as the two went into their own thoughts. Yugito was replayed the date over in her head as they walked, the blond woman could not help but smile as she thought of how fun it was to actually go out with someone and be seen as a woman for once rather than a Kunoichi. Throughout the entire date Naruto had given her small subtle compliments, whether it was on her beauty or her skills didn't matter as each were enough to make her face heat up and her heart flutter. He was the first person to see her as a woman first and a Kunoichi second, while she also realized that the Raikage appreciated her she also realized that he still saw her as a Kunoichi and weapon. Her few friends like wise saw her as the strong Kunoichi she constantly made herself out to be, while that was in part her own fault for not really try to be seen as anything other than a powerful ninja; it was still nice for someone to notice another side of her that did not deal with death. She was shaken from her thought when she felt something move into her hand and give it a gentle squeeze; looking down Yugito saw Naruto had grabbed her hand with his own. He laced their finger together entwining their hands; she looked up at Naruto to see a smile on his face causing her to blush and she looked away. She was not sure what is was about the young man, but she felt a sense of comfort that she never felt before not even with her adoptive sister Samui Maybe it was his eyes, she admitted that Naruto had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. A deep and startling blue that seemed to pierce into her soul, she could probably get completely lost in those eyes for hours on end. Or perhaps it was his smile? Whenever he smiled at her she could feel her heart rate increase and blood rush to her face, it felt as if she had just ran a 200 mile marathon. Yet at the same time that smile brought a sense of security and made her feel safe and at peace it was a perplexing conundrum that she just couldn't put a finger on. "Thinking deep thought's Yugi-chan?" Naruto asked. Yugito turned to face him with a small blush on her cheeks at his new nickname for her, "just thinking about… things," she finished lamely. "Oh?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her, "What kind of things?" "Er… well…" she wasn't sure what to say, she had always been a somewhat reserved person. Even with Bee and her other friends, she would never admit to being embarrassed or unsure and she would certainly never admit to being taken in with someone after only knowing them for two days. Naruto looked into her eyes as they got the door of her apartment and stared into her eyes, "I hope you're thinking about me and our amazing date." Yugito blushed and Naruto smiled as he continued, "perhaps thinking about how you would like to go on another one?" Yugito felt her face heat up more as she looked down at the ground, "you would go on another date with me?" Naruto smiled as the two stopped outside her apartment, turning her around to face him as he took both her hands in his. "If you would let me, I would love to take you out again," Naruto moved her hands to his lips. Gently kissing each one. Yugito could not help but feel like she was on fire when she felt Naruto's lips against her skin, all of the emotions and experiences she had with Naruto were so new to her. She was unsure of how to react to him, he was so different from any of the other men who had asked her out; which was part of the reason she had agreed to his request for a date. "I… would like that," she said as she looked at him with a small smile and a tint of pink on her cheeks. She was so glad Nibi was keeping silent for the moment; though she had a feeling she would pay for that later on. Naruto grinned, "Then how about tomorrow we go out for some breakfast?" "Ok," Yugito said in a low voice as she fidgeted with her keys. "Maybe afterwards we could even have a spar," Naruto said as a challenging gleam came to his eyes. Yugito looked up at him and grinned, "I suppose we could, though I should warn you I'm not considered the second strongest ninja in Kumo for nothing." In truth she had wanted to test herself against him since she had seen his training, if he was even half as strong as she thought he was it would be a good match. "I'm sure I'll be fine, I may even surprise you," Naruto said with a smile as he leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. As he walked off to his Yugito stood at the entrance to her apartment for a good while as she held a hand to the cheek Naruto had kissed. After a while of standing there she smiled as a small blush came to her features before she went inside. Moving into her room, she removed her clothing and threw them in her dirty hamper before going to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face of the small amount of makeup she had on Yugito moved to her bed, lying down on it with a content sigh. When she fell asleep it was with a content smile on her face. Naruto came to TenTen and Ryan's room they wanted him to stay there for the night. Ryan had told him about her being able to open up the sixth gate now and he said he has a theory of where the 8th gate can be open and she won't die but he would want to try it first. Naruto couldn't wait to get back to Khonoha they are going to be shocked at everyone's powers.

**The next morning**

Naruto ducked under a swiped from Yugito as he tried to sweep the woman's legs out from under her, Yugito jumped over him twisting her body as she dodge the snap kick Naruto sent her way. She landed one the ground and immediately went in with multitude of kicks, switching from high to middle to low as she tried to catch Naruto with one of them. The Raikage a couple of cloud ninja, killer bee, and he sister was impressed while TenTen and Ryan knew that he was holding back. As the young blond dodged or blocked them all, catching the last one in his hands before he spun her around and threw her. Thrusting out his hand and grabbing her legs with chakra strings Naruto pulled her to the ground. Yugito landed on her back with a grunt, looking up she was forced to moved out of the way as Naruto sent a punch for head, As she rolled she pushed up with one hand, flipping herself back onto her feet. As soon as she got back to her feet Naruto was right in front of her, Yugito dodge the punch sent to her face. Sidestepping the next punch she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kick, only for Naruto to bring up a knee as he blocked. Yugito jumped away to gain some distance and reassess her opponent. They had been going at it for about two hours now and Yugito was constantly finding herself impressed with the young man's abilities. She realized like her own style he relied on speed and capitulating on weak points in one's guard, however un like her style his also uses great strength to maximum efficiency. Where she would usually go with grapples and claw swipes which were meant to be combined with Nibi's chakra, Naruto used joints, pressure point, nerves, and any weak point on a person to deal as much damage as possible as quickly as possible. His defense was absolutely impeccable and Yugito had been unable to find some way around his guard, not only that but whenever she tried to get him into a grapple he would break free with an amazing degree of flexibility. His stamina was also something to be desired, even with Nibi sealed in her she was starting to have problems keeping up. Deciding to try a different approach Yugito began to run around Naruto, launching Kunai at the blond as she circled hi, he took out his own and began to block and dodge the weapons, weaving through them with minimal amount of movement, Yugito shot at him with a burst of speed, aiming a punch at Naruto's head. Tilting his head to the side Naruto thrust an open palm at Yugito's solar plexus, he connected but rather than flying away from the hit Yugito grabbed his arm keeping them together. She gave Naruto a grin, "Katsu." Naruto eyes widened just as Yugito exploded in a shower of electricity, appearing a little ways from the explosion Yugito waited for it to end. When it did she walked up to him to make sure he was alright, she found Naruto completely unconscious with several burns where the electricity hit him hardest. Yugito instantly felt bad about hurting him this much during a spar, she crouched down too check on him this much during a spar, she crouched down to check on him only for Naruto to disappear in a puff of smoke. Before she could even widen her eyes Yugito felt a kunai at her neck, "That was a good tactic," Naruto said from behind her, "It would have worked on most other people." Everyone eyes widen except for TenTen and Ryan they looked at each other and high fived each other. "It didn't seem to work on you," Yugito said as she turned her head to look at him, "When did you switch with a bushin?" Naruto grinned at her, "the moment you created and switched with your own bushin." Seeing Yugito's eyes widen in slight shock Naruto explained further, "Raiton is one of my most powerful elements, I sensed the Raiton chakra as soon as you began to Channel it. It didn't take a genius to guess what you were making; I created my own bushin as soon as I realized what you were doing, then when yours came at me I Kariwimi'd with it." Yugito nodded in understanding as she watched Naruto go to TenTen who picked him up and swung him around in her arms. The Raikage and everyone headed back to the tower to talk about what just happened. **(Now tonight you should ride him hard the moment he-) **_ (Nibi!) _Yugito yelled to her perverted tenants as they made their way to the office. The Raikage was impressed not that the boy managed to beat her but at the fact that he managed to go on an actual date with her that is quite a feat in his book. He thinking to use them to as a way to make a treaty with the leaf. "Excellent job Yugito, Tell me what would you rate his skill level at?" Yugito thought about it for a moment as she went through the skilled Naruto had shown her, "I can't say for certain since I doubt I saw all of his abilities but if I had to guess I would say about Elite jounin to low kage level." A scratched his chin as he thought about that, in truth he was not surprised that Naruto was around that level. His spies from Kiri just gotten back and giving him some interesting Information, "I see… well I'll write Tsunade and…" He was interrupted by a knock. "Come in." The door opened and in walked Naruto followed by Ryan Who had a very tired TenTen hoisted on his left shoulder. Everyone was somewhat amazed by the Chakra control of them. Yugito blushed as she waved at Naruto who waved back at her and smiled. "Omoi what's dude." "Nothing much man the usual." He and Ryan started making hand signs using each other's hands before bumping fist. "So Raikage-sama you was gonna send a later to the hokage about Naruto-kun…" It was only when she looked around the room to see everyone including her own sister look at here with a mixture of surprise and amusement. However it was Naruto's reaction that caused her to blush. In like almost an instant he appeared behind her with a large grin on his face and wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her back into his chest. "So it's Naruto-kun now eh?" Naruto mused with a growing grin, "I didn't realize you felt so close to me already Yugi-chan." As Yugito felt her embarrassment reach a peak as Nibi decided to add her own comment,** (Kitten I'm so proud of you! Remember to give me lots and lots of little one with this young man!)** "I didn't… What I meant was…" Naruto made a mock hurt face, "so you don't like me Yugi-chan?" he made some sniffling noises and used the Inu Koinu Metsuki no jutsu (puppy dog eyes jutsu) on her. Yugito's eyes widened, "NO! of course I do I just…" she paused once again realizing what she was saying and felt herself becoming even more embarrassed. She literally felt her face burning which got worse as everyone laughed…

**Six months later**

It had been six months since Naruto and the other came to the cloud village. Each gotten stronger and with a few appearance changes like TenTen getting bustier and a few inches taller she was now a C borderline D she could wait to get to the village and show them off. Naruto dyed the ends of his hair orange and red which Yugito liked a lot. He had work on a wrestling style Taijutsu among other things and learned the Lariat. TenTen show the destructive power off the gates and sparred Yugito once but lost at the end of the day. Ryan Took on Darui Omoi, Cee, and killer bee, with just his eyes and Taijutsu and a sword and at end that battle he awoken the Rinnegan which he kept a secret and no one knows because he wiped their memory clean the only person that knows it TenTen. Naruto was properly introduce to Yugito's sister Samui Nii. She was fairly quiet unlike Omoi and Karui they would always argue about everything and omoi always ended up getting hit. Samui one time told Naruto that her back would always hurt and he asked why she simple said he breast didn't go with her body frame. Naruto decided to help her out by giving her a back massage, which had seemed to endear the woman to him. The woman would so often come to his hotel after a mission to get one and talk about her missions. Of course when Yugito found out she was pissed when she saw Naruto giving the large chested woman a back rub. Of course Yugito Refused to say why it bothered her so much, but Naruto knew the reason and had easily made it up to her… by making her sushi. Naruto spent a lot of time with Yugito at her favorite spots really getting to know her. He naturally grew protective of her and even put a couple of people in their place even sent a guy flying out of the village once. Naruto even sparred with the Raikage himself he was completely out powered and out class when he used his lightning armor and he was so fast. Naruto could have used the Hiraishin but he didn't. He earned the man's respect after their first spar because he dodged his top speed punch. He even had and arm wrestling match.

**Later that Night**

He felt Yugito start to sway and realized if he did not stop she would fall asleep. Taking his hands off her back Naruto used his water affinity to draw in the moisture from the air before freezing it into a wall, which he leaned against pulling Yugito with him and wrapping his arms around her waist. Even if she had wanted to Yugito doubted she could have resister; her body felt like it had been turned into a pile of warm goop by Naruto's magic hands. With a sight blush she wondered what else he could do with his hands. They stayed like that for about 15 minutes before Naruto broke the silence, "Ryan said we are going to leave tomorrow." Yugito who had wiggled onto her side looked up at him in surprise and sadness "So soon?" She asked. "I mean you've only been here for six months and I thought that well…" she trailed off. How she could tell him how she felt, she could not even admit to herself. She was broken from her thoughts when Naruto lifted her face to meet his, "Unfortunately Ryan says it's time to move on I've learned a lot why I was down her plus Ryan feels like we've spent all the time we can down here." "I understand." Yugito said her voice was far softer than normal. Naruto tightened his hold on her waist bringing her closer to him as he put his forehead against hers. "Don't think that this is the last time we will see each other Yugito-chan." Naruto said in a warm and compassionate voice. Naruto sat up straight as he reached into his cloak and pulled out one of the oddest kunai that Yugito had ever seen. It was several inches bigger than standard kunai and had strange symbols tha Yugito Recognized as seals along the handle; It had a tri pronged blade rather than one blade. "What's this?" she asked as Naruto handed her the kunai. "This is how you will be able to see me again, whenever you are in need of help or want someone to talk to, just throw that kunai into a wall and I will come. Seeing Yugito's confused looked he decide to elaborate, "That kunai is the secret to one of the most powerful jutsu in the world and was what gave my father his nickname." It took a second to realized what he was talking about; Naruto had confidentially told her who his parents were so she knew he was the son of Kiroii Senkou; Though Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that A also knew this. When she figured out what this kunai was for her eyes widened, "Hiraishin…" she breathed out. She looked at the kunai in awe; this was for the technique that had won the Third Great Ninja War. The Jutsu created fear amongst Iwa and gave a man the first and only SS rank in the bingo books. And Naruto was giving it to her, essentially telling her that he would always be there for her. "Now there are some rules that you need to follow when using this," Naruto said getting her attention. "The most important rule is you can't use this around others I don't want to end up starting a war with Iwa because of this; so the less people that know the better. Also limit yourself to once every week unless you're in danger or really need me. I will come every time you use it." Yugito nodded as she looked at him, "thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto ears perked as a sly grin crossed his face, "there's no need to thank me Yugi-chan, and after all being able to spend time with a woman as you is always a pleasure." Yugito blushed, "thank you I've always found it pleasurable to be with you as well…" her eyes widened and her face heated up as she realized how her words could be taken, I mean always found your company to be-"Her rambling was stopped as Naruto put a finger to her lips, "No need to get so flustered I was only teasing." Yugito puffed out her cheeks as she pouted, before they both burst out laughing. When the laughter died down Yugito did something that she probably would have never done had she thought about it, leaning into him she claimed his mouth with her own. Naruto while surprised that she had actually taken the imitative recovered admirably and kissed back, deciding not to be outdone he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Gently snaking his tongue into her mouth causing the young woman to let out a moan he began to explore. He was actually surprised that she did not taste like sushi considering how much of that stuff she ate; her mouth tasted sweet reminding him of vanilla ice cream. He decided not think about it and just enjoyed the feeling as Yugito began to use her own tongue in their little duel. Taking her by surprise Naruto wrapped his own tongue around hers and pulled it into his mouth, allowing her to explore. At first she only probed him tentatively; she had never actually kissed anyone before so she was not sure what do, with a little prodding from Naruto however she soon began to feel her way around with vigor. She found out that Naruto tasted a lot like ramen, much to her amusement. As she continued 'tasting' her fellow blond Yugito felt as light as feather, her stomach was doing flip flops and there was an intense heat that she had never felt before as she was swept away by the sensations and tasted of Naruto. It was everything she had ever imagined a kiss would be. Despite being a strong and powerful Kunoichi who hated being dependent on others she still had the same desire to eventually find love. No matter how much she would try to deny it. Deciding to take this elsewhere Naruto picked Yugito up bridal style and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Once they got to her room she laid down flat one her back and stared into Naruto's eyes. "I love you…" "I love you to Yugi-chan." "Be gentle but not too gentle I've never done…" Her words turned into moans as Naruto attacked her neck and they began a long night of passionate love making. The Next day Naruto TenTen and Ryan was at the gate about to leave. They all smiled at all the friends they made while here stood in front of him. Omoi Karui Samui, killer be, and A looked at Yugito and Naruto smirking. She had a slight limp that everyone noticed and Samui had secretly told them what happened last night because she watched the whole thing she didn't tell anyone that she did though and they promised to not say anything. Yugito herself had that afterglow that women seemed to get after sex as she stood there, though there was also a slight melancholic look on her face as she looked at him. "Hey Naruto oh Yeah," Omoi tossed him a giant brown sack of suckers. "For the Road man." "Im gonna miss your back massages." Samui said to Naruto as she rubbed her neck. "Well Im going to make sure I come back just for you then." Then Yugito hissed at Samui as she smiled at Naruto. . "Yes make sure you come back I will love for use to spar with your real strength." "Same here!" A said shaking his hand one final time. When he let go Yugito instantly went towards Naruto lips first and started kissing him. Once she let go she started to cry. "Damn I said I wouldn't cry." Then Naruto hugged her tight. "Ryan TenTen please don't let him get hurt he is real special to me." "Don't worry I won't do anything reckless?" Then she leaned closer to him and whispered. "I wouldn't want my fiancé to die." She looked at them as they walked off. Thinking off all the time they spent together and even of how many kids they would have. She knew she would be using it to see him this week. "If anyone says anything about Naruto I will kill all of you got it good!" She jumped into the air and disappeared "She act like she could kill us at any time!" Omoi said. "A woman like her in love with a guy like him you try and test her." Darui said rubbing the back of his head. Later that day she sat at her favorite sushi place alone. She was picking at her sushi and poking it with a chopstick as she sighed. _(I miss him so much.) _Kenshi looked as her "This meal is free just go you have a lot on you mind." (_Naruto Namikaze Im guessing she finally figured it out.)_


	5. Fragment 1

Fragment chapter part 1! Rin and Naruko Namikaze

**(Readings I hope everyone is enjoying my spin off of Naruto now I'm going to drop a chapter fragment basically what it means is a side quest or mission I will use these to drop new characters, power ups, or plot twist so be on the lookout for them! This time I'll be introduce Rin, Naruko, and Sasuki) **

"Ugh are we there yet?" "Keep your head under that hoodie okay sweetie." "Ok Rin-kaachan" (_He is here I can sense it Naruto Namikaze where are you?)_ "Ok we are head to of the count now." "Finally! I thought I was gonna die jeez!" "Naruko calm down let me think." Said Rin. Rin was a woman who had to be in her twenties. She was averaged height, she had brown hair that went down to her back that was currently in a ponytail. She had brown eyes and two rectangular purple makings on each of her cheeks. She wore a long sleeved black top that was tight fitting because of her D sized breast. She had black leather pants and some knee high purple boots. "Ok how about you go get some food ill good look for a place to stay don't draw attention ok…. Ugh she always leaves before I get done explaining. "Awesome a festival can we stop her sis please." Ryan and Naruto said with puppy dog eyes. "Ugh ok we have to time but only 3 nights." "Wait… I Smell ichi- ICHIRAKU!" Naruto ran off. "Wow… Just wow." "He hasn't had Ramen in a year in a half ok let's go find a room he will be ok." "Hey mam Can I get a bowl of Ramen please." "Sure think coming up." Naruko clapped her hands together and smile. "Ayame Remember me!" She turned around to see the blond Ninja. "Wow you've changed." She said biting her bottom lip and blushing. "Why are you all the here." "My dad couldn't come its way you remember last year I ran the whole ramen place by myself." "Oh yeah but please don't tell anyone you seen me this is all kind of a surprise." "I won't ill make your ram en on the house for tonight ok." She said winking at him. "Hey imma pay for this young ladies Ramen al…" Then Naruto stared at her faced to see that she looked familiar. "I didn't know I had clones leaking around." He did I sign put nothing happen. "Who are you?" "Who are you?" She said giggling and blushing. _(Wow he is hot can't wait to tell Rin I met a hot guy who bought me Ramen.)_ She looked like Naruto's sexy jutsu form which he found oddly strange except she was dressed different. She had two long yellow ponytails. Blue eyes with three whisker marks on her face. She wore an orange and black jacket just like the one he use to wear but is was very tight fitting showing her Double D Breast which she had showing a little. She wore a pair off Skin tight black pants and some orange and black boots. He sat down by her as they waited for their ramen. Once it got there they both wolfed down 18 bowls each. "Wow I never thought I would met anyone that could eat as much as ramen." "Me either wow you can really put it away." "Hey Sweetie so you already made a friend." "Yes I have." She said smiling hard. _(So this is sensei Minato's other child.)_ "Hey bro Ready to go. We got the last two rooms One for use and for you. Try not to be too loud ok." She handed him a key and left. "Hey thanks for watch her she can be a handful and you paid for her meal that's sweet, Well hun come one we are leaving the hotels are all full." "But kaa-chan." "Wait yall can stay in my room with me honestly I don't mind plus I would like company for these three days." The girl yelled and hugged Naruto tightly. "Thanks you so much! No sleep on the ground tonight!" Naruto loved helping people plus he wanted no why he has someone that looked like him. "Hey Im Rin thanks I really can't thank you enough." "You're welcome." Then he smiled at her. "Im Naruto Namikaze pleasure to meet you." Then he grabbed her hand and kissed it." "Hey when we get to the room I have to tell you something ok." Then she gave Naruko a look and Naruko got super gitty. Naruto on the other hand wasn't so sure was gonna happen as they approached the room. "Ok promise you won't spaz out." "I promise." "Ok Im Rin I used to know your father in fact I was his student with Kakashi and Obito, and this is your sister Naruko Namikaze." She hugged him real tightly. "I couldn't wait to meet your brother now I can finally stay with you." Naruto held her with hesitating. He was confused still confused she did feel like his sister but he need proof so when she let him go he said, "Prove it as much as I want to believe it I got to see the proof." Then Naruko clapped her hands together and then held out on hand and had a perfect Rasengan but it had bits of water in it and is that wasn't enough she pulled out a Tri pronged Kunai, and handed it to him. "How about that ni-san." "No complaints why all this time I never knew." "When she was born The Third separated yall and gave her to me to raise and Kakashi and jiraiya raised you." "Hmm welcome to the family sis… Hmm yall want to join my journey." "Sure." "Well then how about we head out tomorrow we are supposed to be going to the land of iron anyway we heard the enemy could be there and I know my sister is itching to fight right." He looked over at her to see her snoring laying right beside him." "It's been tough you know after the third died we stop getting money sent to us so we have had a hard time." "I've noticed she was so excited she said no more sleeping on the ground, Im sorry but yall our safe now with use so get some rest you to ok." Rin smiled and laid down.


	6. fragment 2

Fragment chapter part 2! Sasuki and the return of Sasuke!

"Ni-san are you ok?" She said looked at her brother who was sweating and coughing hard. She noticed he was getting sick but he never said anything to her. "Sasuke I'll go get medicine ok Im putting up a protective barrier." Then she kissed him on the forehead. "Don't forget you blade sasuki." She grabbed her sword as she head out placing a barrier on the cave. Then she jumped into the air flipping on to the ground and started to dash. _(Damn I remember when Chikara made me from his DNA too Bad she couldn't control me, Maybe I should give send her a post card to tell how-) _then she stopped and hid behind a tree as she heard voices."So the whole time you knew who I was wow so can my sister do sage mode and stuff." "Uh huh and she has a rival her name is…" "Sasuki Uchiha come on out Bitch I can smell you from here!" Then everyone got into a standard Manji formation. Ryan turned on his sharingan while TenTen Pulled out her sword And both Naruto and Naruko went into sage mode. Her outfit was different now she had one the red jacket he usually wears a giant scroll and she had on an orange and black skirt will fishnet leggings. "So you found me I don't have time to deal with you so ill end this quickly. Then Naruto looked at the girl in shock, she was the spitting image of Sasuki Except of her chest, her hair was a little different but other than that they was the same. She wore gray high collared short sleeved shirt with purplish wrist warmers she had on a dark blue skirt tighten with some purple rope just like his hand she had that same look to kill and the sharingan. "Im gonna end this now!" She jumped down from the tree doing hand signs. Naruto was about to do the same but Rin stopped him and told him to look. Naruko appeared behind her and went for a punch put Sasuki spun out the way and went for her own punch put Naruko grabbed her wrist and tossed her to the ground. "An opening!" Then Naruko grabbed on to a tree and launched herself down like a missile with a kunai in her hand once she was inches to her face snow came up blocking the hit. Naruko jumped back then did a hand sign. "Kage bushin no Jutsu." Then she called 20 clones out. As the clone came towards her she stood there as a wall off snow would come up and protect her. Naruto instantly thought of Gaara, to think that she could do the exact same thing but she doesn't use it all the time. She instantly went into a Taijutsu stance and Started Throwing punches and spin kick all over the place. Two came beside her and she slammed her hands on the ground and two giant ice needles pierced them and they disappeared. More came out as Naruko prepared for her finally attack Naruto knew what was coming as he watched. Sasuki Ran started throw all off them and they all disappeared. "Wow her sword skills are uncanny." He said as he watched her doing a twist and slashing one clone then spinning around impaling another will she still kept her snow defense going. Then she stood there in the smoke with her sharingan looking around. She didn't have a full sharingan yet so it wasn't as good as Sasuke's. But he noticed that it was blue instead of red he found that very strange but he took a guess and said it had to do with her ability to control snow. As all the smoke cleared Sasuki saw two coming at her With Rasengan so she had no choice. She did a couple of hands sign and a field of snow and lightning come from the ground and surrounded her. When Sasuki went to the ground holding her arm in pain. "I got you now! Suiton Rasenshuriken!" Then Naruto jumped out of the tree as he saw the water shuriken going towards the girl and he blocked it. "Stop we do not kill friends!" Naruto yelled at her. "She isn't my… Ok we friend but she has gone completely Nuts!" She said turning her back as she was about to leave sage mode. "Please…" Sasuki mumbled. "My brother Sasuke really sick he could die please he is in that gave…" Rin came beside the girl and started to heal her. "Wow you're amazing you know that." Rin blushed at Naruto as she continued till the girl sat up. "Ok take us there." "She is in no condition to walk that attack she can't control it I will carry her." Ryan tossed her on his back as they got ready to go to the cave. "I'm sasuki Uchiha." She said to Ryan as they walked. "Im Ryan Uchiha glad to meet." She latched on to his neck a little tighter as she smiled. Naruko looked at her still in sage mode, Naruto came beside her and held her hand and she smiled and she went out of sage mode. "Sorry for yelling at you sis I didn't mean to." "Aww its ok give me a hug!" He held her close to him and kissed her on the forehead. "Wow you just like me how did you learn sage mode?" He said looking at her. "It daddy left instructions for me." "There a lot more I can do even stuff you can't do, who knows I might be even stronger than you." She said smiling at him. Naruto and his twin he was glad he had a sibling besides TenTen he hope she wasn't jealous or feeling replace he would have to find out later. TenTen looked at the girl who was currently on Ryan's back. "Wow your just like Sasuke you know that." She smiled then pointed to the cave telling them that they was real close. Ten or Twenty footsteps later. They got to the cave and left off the spell Ryan let go of Sasuki. They looked around to see that they have been living there for some time it had a homey vibe too it. Where is he?" Rin asked." Sasuki pointed to the very end and there he was… The person Naruto had the strongest bond with Sasuke. He didn't know what to say to he was son confused he thought he was gonna freak out. "Brother its ok calm down Im happy to see him as well." TenTen said comforting Naruto in her arms keeping him from getting tensed. Rin kneeled beside him pressed her hands together and hovered them over Sasuke's body and let them ghost up and down as her medical ninjutsu took effect. Naruto had always been fascinated by medical ninjutsu he attempted to learn but he never could. So he decide to do the next best think he learn how to make instant healing medicine that he mixed with his own kyuubi chakra but only a little bit not too much to overpower people. "Will he be ok?" Sasuki said looking worried. "Mom knows what she is doing she might not be the best but she has kept me from dying plenty of times." Naruko said eyeing Sasuki giving her a small smile. Soon Sasuke started to open his Eyes slowly. "S…" "Don't talk yet I can tell you've been sick for a while Im almost done." He layed there with his eyes opened wondering who this strange woman was and why was she helping him. Then he remembered that Sasuki went to get help. He looked over and saw a familiar head of hair and begun to speak. "Naruto." "Yep." Sasuke smiled then sat up then looked at TenTen who smiled and waved. "Remember what you promised when you saved me." She said looking at him with her ocean blue eyes. "Yes that I would go back to leaf, but sis what is there for me there." "Family and You're not the only Uchiha left Im the Last one" He showed Sasuke his sharingan and switched to the Rinnegan. Sasuke and his twin sister and Naruko and Rin looked at his eyes. "Yes I am part Senju and part Uchiha so that how I have these eyes but that's beside the point you want to get stronger than Naruto, I will give the power to create moons, Break apart lands, Crumble mountains with a single punch, split seas in half, even summon up giant meteors and Even give you these eyes, I'll even throw in the…" "Ok you got met me at becoming stronger than Naruto and I want my sister to live better than this anyway so ok." Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "You got a lot of catching up to do you know that I've inherited my Father's Name and powers and I'm the orange flash and my sister is the spitting image and have the same powers as me, and when did you become so-" "Shut up And lets leave to the leaf already." Then Naruto extend his fist out and Sasuke bumped it. "Damn look at this guy all good because of a female." He said with a comical tone "OH my sister opened up my eyes got a problem." He said turning on his sharingan. "No not at all." He said putting his hands up causing everyone to laugh at his reaction. Once that as all over they sat around a fire eating and talking about everything that happened. Naruto had even flashed Yugito there and Sasuke was real surprised by their sexuality towards each other. Naruko had attempted to flirt with Sasuke but Naruto stopped her for his on personal reasons. He pulled him to the side and told him about sakura, Sasuke simply replied by going back in. When they went to sleep that Night Sasuke had mysteriously ended up where Naruko was and they was cuddled up. After they eat breakfast and back up and was about to head to the leaf Ryan stopped them. "Wait before we go there I want to train Sasuke and Sasuki and Naruto train your sis and TenTen Train Rin." "Damn we are going to be like gods." Naruko said slamming her fist into her hand. So for the Next two and a half years they trained getting stronger and strengthen their bonds. The Uchiha's learned that their Susanoos actually had Names and could speak among other things. Rin preformed an operation that gave Sasuke and sasuki Senju DNA so they could train and obtain the Rinnegan. Naruko and Sasuki tied all lose end over one final spar that Sasuki won. Naruto Even went out on a solo recon and found Ryuuzetsu which he thought was dead but was brought back to life By Chikara from there he knew she was making her move. But the strange thing was she didn't remember him he had to break her from the genjutsu and he did but he knew he couldn't just let her stay he offered for her to go with him but she said no but instead offered to spy and send him information. He agreed and gave her and Hiraishin and made her a promise to make her one of his precious people. Once she got back to Chikara she told her she was surround by the enemy and Chikara let her go. Once everyone found him he didn't tell them what happen he just packed up and they headed on to the leaf.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Homecoming of heroes! Enter the Viper!

**(Im doing a time skip for this reason readers it would be troublesome to explain everything that they learned. but I will say This Naruto has found one more Wife that will be revealed shortly… They are now at the leaf village forest just by the village enjoy.) **As the day came to the afternoon seven figures came from the forest of Khonoha. They entered the gate and stopped to take a looked. One the left was TenTen, Then as followed: Ryan, Sasuki, Naruto, Rin, and Sasuke. "I remembered I was about to destroy this village until I met her and she talked me out of it." Sasuke said looking over towards her. "Rin-kaa chan." Naruto had grown fond of Rin and she is know his adoptive mother but not officially really she was a mother to all of them she was so happy about that even her little baby Sasuke even though he still had that edge about him he had a soft spot now so he is not fixed on revenge and hatred. They all started to walk towards the hokage. Each one getting different looks, the guys getting looks of unmasked lust by woman and the girls getting looks by guys but they didn't care. They stopped in the middle of everyone then to give them a good look to stir up the village there was even one unknown ninja there. Sasuke smiled then looked at everyone before they kept walking towards the hokage office. "Wait hold on Sasuke, Sasuki, and Rin stay out of site with Naruko Then When I give her a signal appeared in the off his with The yellow flash." They nodded then jumped in the air. Tsunade sighed as she finally finished her paperwork. It had taken a lot of time and sake but she was done and Know she could relaxed. She turned her seat towards the village and sighed. She seemed to be thinking about Naruto a lot she hasn't heard from him except that one time. She wondered when he would come back and how would he been. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't her a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called out as she turned around. The door opened and the first thing she saw was familiar mop of golden blond hair with orange and red on each tip. As soon as she spotted that she shot out of her seat, she was just about halfway there when she laid eyes on the rest of the person who was standing in the doorway. Her mind shut down and her mouth hung open as she stared at the blond. She assumed the man was some kind of Kami. A Blush began to spread across her face, as she took notice of the Man's handsome and Roguish face as well as all the hard muscle that was on his compact body. The Blond hokage was staring so long she didn't notice that two more people was there with him and they was standing in front of her. "You know Baa-chan it's kind of awkward having someone I think of as a grandmother drooling over me." Naruto teased with his famous foxy grin. Tsunade blinked as she heard the familiar nickname, before her mind rebooted. She blushed in embarrassment for a second as she wiped her mouth, and saw that much to her chagrin there was drool. She looked back at the blond, "Naruto?" She asked tentatively as she wondered if this was really the blond who had left four years ok. Naruto gave her a cheeky grin, "who else would call you that besides your actual Grandson Ryan Uchiha Senju." The blond asked only to stumble back as Tsunade latched onto him. The blond hokage wrapped him up in a tight hug, which Tsunade was delighted to feel returned. "I missed you Gaki." Tsunade said with her voice being muffled by his clothes. "I missed you too Tsunade," Naruto replied as he for once used her name to show how much he really missed the woman. Tsunade released him form her death grip look him up and down. "Kami you look just like…" "He looks like his old man doesn't He?" TenTen said as Tsunade stared at her chest. "Wow where did those come from you was a flat as a wall last time I check, I assumed the training went well for everyone. I heard about the cloud village Naruto I can't wait to see it, and Ryan how did your mission go is he here." "Yes mam." Then TenTen, Ryan and Naruto stepped back. Then Naruto Took out a Hiraishin and slammed it to the ground and from a burst of orange light came Sasuke in a pose holding his sword that had lightning dancing around it. Sasuki Who had her back turned to Tsunade so she could see her Uchiha crest with her hand on her sword that was unsheathed half way and had her head turn showing her sharingan. Rin who had two kunai in her hand, and last but not least Naruko who was in sage mode doing a hand seal. "Tsunade-sama I Have those files…. That… That…" She looked up and down at Sasuke then trailed her eyes to the blond Adonis that was in front of Tsunade. "Naruto…. And…. And Sasuke! And" She said with a mixture of shock and lust. She didn't know if to be horny or worried wither her mind was play tricks on her or what. "Im Naruko and that's Sasuki and Rin." "Wow explain." Naruto sighed and started to explain which took thirty minutes for his story and for Sasuke's. "So with that I made Hyoton jutsu which I combined Wind and water, I can use Ranton (storm release) And Araton which I can control weather." He wave his hand in the air and made a floating water orb then made it into ice with ease. Then he threw it towards Sasuki and a wall of snow came out of nowhere and defended her. "You can't get past my defense that easy." She said smiling at Naruto briefly who returned the smile. "Where does that snow come from?" Naruto said looking at her confused. When Gaara did his he had sand in a gourd but she just made snow out of thin air and it was like 75 degrees right now, she was truly amazing but that's what Naruto could expect from an Uchiha. "If I explained it to you it would take hours." She said blinking. "Wow just like Gaara's sand you do the same thing fascinating." Tsunade said looking at the girl who was the spitting image of Sasuke, but her attitude was more upbeat. She never got the chance to bond with Sasuke unlike all the other ninja she wondered if she would get the chance to do that she pushed the thought away and continued to listen to Naruto. Sasuke winked at sakura who started to blush. "Hey sakura want to go on a date later." He came up to her whispering. "Wow so sudden you've changed." "And Maybe after The Date we can go to my place and have some after hour fun." Sakura started to turn red in the face. "Wow, this is a dream come true, but let me ask you something?" "All I wanted was Revenge and my sister made me realize that it was wrong but that doesn't matter anymore, just say yes and I'll show you how much I've missed you." Sakura blushed hard as she did Sasuki looked at sakura wanting to burn her with her Amaterasu, but her mom Rin calmed her down. "Oh hey Naruto how have you been." "Good I thought that would happen." As he looked at her. As the three started to catch up Ryan and Rin pulled her two the side and gave her two scrolls about everything that happen. "Naruto! TenTen!" I was gonna have yall tested today but given what I know and what I've just been told I think Im going to have your test tomorrow." They nodded their head. "That's fine, Im guessing since might guy and Kakashi is outside your window they are going to test us." Tsunade looked at Naruto in shocked and amusement, how did he know they was outside the window. "I was about to say that." Said TenTen. Sensing chakra was one of the hardest abilities if you were not a natural sensor type. "You to have grown." Kakashi and might Guy appeared out of nowhere. They studied there students for a moment. "Tomorrow will be a two on two match." "We can do it right now." TenTen said as chakra began to emit of her. Sakura, Tsunade and their teachers looked at her as she begun to power up. "Hold on not here sis." Then she closed her eyes as her chakra went away. _(Hmmm someone has been going in there springtime of youth! Im gonna be on fire tomorrow!)_ "Kakashi guy it's been a long time." "Rin… so that means… yes Naruko is here." Kakashi looked at the blond who was currently holding on of TenTen's cats. "This should be an interesting day tomorrow." "So tomorrow at the training grounds at 9 be ready." "Hey don't tell anyone you've seen us." They both nodded and disappeared. "Im assuming the Uchiha/Senju wing has been." "Yes it has been rebuilt you may go there." "I'll come by your house later ok." Sasuke smiled at sakura as she left out the door. She started to blush as the Uchiha's left. "What about Lee." Tsunade said as she recalled how close those to have been. They even had sex once, Tsunade kind of didn't want her to go but oh well. "Since everyone know my heritage can I live in my parents' house?" He was told they house was destroyed in the kyuubi attack but a new one was built for when Naruto took his father's name. Tsunade nodded. "I assume you know where the key is." Naruto went to his father's picture, bit his thumb, and wiped his blood over the blank area causing a seal to shimmer in existence. Soon both the seal and the wall faded out revealing a small cupboard. Naruto reached his hand into it, and pulled out a key. "Thanks baa-chan we will see you tomorrow." And with a flash Naruto and Naruko disappeared. "So what can you tell me about Chikara?" Sakura left to go get ready as Tsunade gave her the notion to take the rest of the day off. Naruto and Naruko continued to walk within the shadows to keep from being seen. They had gave a flash to Ryan if they needed them. Their house behind the Hokage Mountains which they guess was to keep secret from everyone else. Naruto had wondered how will other ninja clan take his heritage he hasn't been friendly with other clans because of the kyuubi. He read in the scroll that this was a present for Naruto after he heard of his heritage. When they finally got to the house the first thing they noticed was that it was protected by high walls and a gate he could not see over. He recognized that they were several seals acting as security seals. He knew that his dad didn't make that. They were not advanced enough. He shrugged as he knew that he would have to make his own security system. Walking up to the gate he bit his thumb and swipe the blood on his key. Once his wound healed with a slight hiss he put the key in the lock. Once he heard the clicking noise and pushed the gate open. They both could not help but whistle when they saw the house. It was bigger than the Hyuuga estate. It was five stories high and was made with Japanese and western style architect. They both looked at each other and smiled as they walked towards the house and Naruto used that key to open the door. "Wow! This is huge!" Naruko said looking around in awe at what appeared to be the living room. It was a fairly large room with several comfortable looking leather couches that boxed in a coffee table. To the left and hanging on there was a giant 72 inch flat screen television. And there were several lamps that emitted a dim lighting. Naruto and his sister went off to explore the rest of the house. With their next stop being the kitchen. "Yay Im starved I haven't ate since forever!" Naruko said looking at the kitchen. "I can tell this house needs a little work so." Without making a hand sign he made 20 kage bushin. Naruko even made two to help around. He ordered one to go get found and the others went through the house making repairs. Later that Night his sister fell asleep playing a video game. He smiled as he grabbed a blanket covered her up and kissed her on the cheek goodnight and he made his way to his room and went to sleep because tomorrow would be a very busy day he needed all the rest he could get.

**Uchiha/Senju estate**

"Shh everyone is sleep." Sasuke said as him and sakura tiptoed through the house and into his room. They had spent most of the night at a picnic and they decided to have dessert at his place. Once they got to his room she kissed him then went to his bed. "I can't wait to see it." Sakura said with a lustful voice. "You don't have to wait." "Oh… my… kami…" "Don't get nervous now." She placed her purse by his bed unaware of her phone that has been vibrating all night and they began a lust filled night.

**The next day**

"I can't wait to see Naruto! Did you hear about him taking out an entire army by himself?" Ino said to Lee. They had all been anticipating what was about to happen to see a Namikaze in action. Even their parents came out to see this. "Ryan took out a platoon with just Taijutsu but I heard he used one jutsu but when I heard that I was like wow this kid is pretty damn good." Said Kiba who was currently with Akumara and his mother. "I wonder how TenTen is doing…" Neji said to himself. Ever since she had left he had regretted for letting her go, once she came back he would make her his again no matter what the cost was he knew he had to get her back. "He used to be a pain in the academy I can't wait to see this, and I heard TenTen is fighting Might guy that should be troublesome for her." "I think he could be like his old man… those were the days." Asuma said taking a drag of his cigarette. Then Tsunade and Shizune came on the field in front of all the anxious ninja. "Yall Ready to have yall minds blown?" Then From a flash of orange light came everyone standing. "Sasuke!" Everyone started chatter amongst their self at who all they was seeing. "Quiet!" Tsunade said punching the ground making it shake. Then Ryan stepped up in front of everyone and spoke. "My mission was not only to see over Naruto's Training but to bring back Sasuke back and he has something to say along with his sister." Sasuke and his sister came up in front of everyone. "What I've done can never be forgotten but because of this woman right here I have returned my little sister Sasuki." She waved at everyone eyeing them to get a good look at everyone. "Hi it's Nice to meet everyone, Im Sasuki Uchiha I was created from cells of sasuki and was made as a twin of his and I was ordered to kill him until he stopped me and from there sky is the limit I just want everyone to forgive him I can promise he won't go down that road again." Sasuki said looking at everyone. "You got a lot of catching up to do." Kiba said out loud to Sasuke. "Hey Lee I want a rematch." He said giving him a competitive smile. "Just name the time and place and I'll be there five hours early." It was true the first time he fought him he got defeated then in the Chunin exams he never got to see him fight Gaara even though he heard about it so he wanted to go all out against him just once. Shikamaru blinked at the girl standing by Naruto who looked exactly like him and he got everyone to do the same. They wondered who the girl was or was it Naruto playing a prank again. "Brother everyone is staring at me its freaking me out." She said getting behind the young Namikaze. All the girls blushed and looked at Naruto with pure lust in their eyes as they finally check him out. Hinata fainted but Naruto didn't notice or anyone for that matter. "Naruko its ok everyone will k now who you are go tell them." Then she walked up in front of everyone and waved and everyone returned it back. Naruko tilted her head to the side as she looked at the ninja dogs. She came up close to Akumara and petted him and he started to wag his tell. "So you like the dog huh my name is." Then Naruko looked up at Kiba and smiled. "Hey you are the guy that my brother farted on!" Everyone laughed at her joke. "Wow classic that was so funny that day hey I like her style." Ino said looking at Naruko. "Oh yeah! Introducing." Then from the Water shot out a giant ball in front of them that got everyone wet. "Hey people." TenTen said smiling at everyone. "Wow TenTen look at you I see someone has grown you almost caught up to me." Ino said looking at her. Everyone was impressed by the New lucking TenTen her bangs were a little long she had a new glow about her. She walked up to her old team and smiled at them. "Lee how have you been I missed you!" She said hugging him then letting go. Then she looked at Neji who looked away. "Hey… Um Neji… I… Yeah let's keep it at that." He nodded in agreement. He was shocked by her appearance, he didn't even know what to say then he remembered what he promised himself and he kind of pulled her to the side. She stared at him for a moment before he spoke. "I….. Uh… it's been a while…" "So it has." She said as she kicked a rock that was by her and to her amazement it soar through the air. "I miss you too Neji, I've thought about you a lot and I want to catch up but as friends ok." "Agreed." He said smiling as they went to join the others. Ryan looked their way and then shrugged and kept talking to Choji. "Alright enough with this small talk we can do that later I know we are all shocked but we have business to do Naruto Namikaze and TenTen come forth." They both came forward as Might guy and Kakashi jumped out of a tree. "Wait isn't Ryan or the others fighting?" The Uchiha's all turned their heads to show there EMS to everyone. "We don't need to fight if we have these plus we already became Anbu last night well not Sasuki she is a Chunin." Ryan explained as they turned their attention to the match that was about to happen. "Don't hold back." TenTen said looking at might guy who looked at Naruto. "Might want to reveal that sharingan for this one." Kakashi slowly pulled up his headband showing his red eye. "Is everyone ready?" TenTen started to power up and everyone felt it as Chakra started to come around her. "Wow when did TenTen get like that?" "She has been with a bunch of Uchiha and Two Namikaze." Choji pointed out to Ino who watched. "Then Hajime!" Once that word was said TenTen appeared behind Guy and went for a spin kick but might guy flipped out the way and went into a stance. "She is Fast did you see that!" "Don't lose focus TenTen remember the first lesson Taijutsu!" Then Naruto and Kakashi went in midair and begun there Taijutsu battle while TenTen threw everything she had at her Sensei. "Naruto had mixed rock lee's style, with Uchiha's, clouds wrestling, and his father's own style to make him a power house. He was faster than Kakashi but with that sharingan he was able to keep up barely. TenTen on the other hand was going blow for blow kick for kick with guy he knew if he wanted to win he had to stop playing so he stepped back and that when… "Whoa! It's like he didn't touch him!" Everyone was shocked to see Kakashi on the ground. They could have sworn that he dodge the hit. "How did you just hit me, these kids?" Naruto stood right beside TenTen. "He calls it wind sparring." Naruko said as she sat down petting Akumara. "My brother took the basics the he heard about of Tsunade's super strength Technique, however rather than putting all his chakra into a single chakra point and realizing it in the point of impact. He uses wind Chakra and continuously pumps it through his Tenketsu to make a more wide scale attack without losing any of its power." Everyone was shocked at both of them but more so Naruto. "Guy Sensei I think it's time you bring out those Nunchuku now." TenTen said smiling. Then Might guy reached in his back and pulled out a pair of Nunchuku that he started swinging around giving TenTen a looked that would kill anyone. Then he thrust them forward and a wave of air brushed pass them. Kakashi unsheathed a sword that had lightning dancing around it. "TenTen is good put he is serious now." Ryan looked at everyone. "Yall are gonna find out why she was a weapons master in the first place Guy has no chance." He said pointing to TenTen who took off her giant scroll and unrolled it then did some hand signs. "Cover for me while I summon them." "Oh no you don't!" Guy Came flying towards her but it was to later she had already pulled out her weapon of choice the seven mist swordsmen blade she was awarded in the mist village that was forged just for her. She swung it and a wave of water came out that guy block and then he used his speed to go behind TenTen and kick her far to the ground. "TenTen!" "Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" Then Kakashi swung at Naruto but the blond Grabbed it with one hand and kicked him away and tossed the sword "Whoa he grabbed it amazing!" Ino said. "Ok No more messing around." Naruto started doing hand signs Kakashi did the same. "Katon Gokyakou No jutsu!" a giant fire ball hurled towards Naruto who started to counter. "Suiton: Suejinheki!" He did a backflip then moments later a stream of water shout out his mouth and formed a wall that blocked the fireball. Before the water went away he did more hand signs. "Suiton: Saryuudan no jutsu!" The water wall soon began to swirl the formed a dragon with yellow eyes. The dragon roared and launched in front of Kakashi but he jumped out the way and a giant crater was created filled with water. "I thought only the second hokage was able to do that." Said Shizune in awe. "No anyone can do it just takes years of practice but water is one of his most powerful elements." Ryan said looked at the field with his sharingan still looking at TenTen who was somewhat taking a beating. "Wait he has more!" Said sakura. "Three water wind and lightning. TenTen has three also Water, fire and earth, just keep watching she will surprise you any moment." "Katon Hosenka no jutsu!" several fire balls launched at Naruto forcing him to do his own. "Suiton Tepodamma!" Naruto launched several water balls that collided with his fireballs negating them then he did more hand signs. "Hyoton! Kitsune Hisu No jutsu!" The water began to coalesce in the air and shape again into four small foxes with red eyes. They launched At Kakashi who was currently in shock but he was able to dodge them. Everyone was on the edge of their feet. "I thought only the Yuki or those with bloodlines…" "All he did was mixed water and wind together he is a man of many surprises. The foxes just keep coming for him then he used his kamui and sent them away then did his own original jutsu. "Raikiri!" And he dashed Right for Naruto and when he was inches away from him he disappeared behind him and yelled his finally attack. "Rasengan!" The swirl of energy sent him flying back but not too far he admitted defeat. "Looks like I win." Guy said looking at an unconscious TenTen. "You Went a bit overboard don't you think." "Why didn't she use any of those elements?" "Maybe guy was too strong." Ryan smiled and closed his eyes. _ (Show them why you are the best female in the village bar none._) "Katon! Goka Mekkyaku!" Then a wall off fire came out of nowhere in front of guy that he dodge swiftly. "Look its TenTen! Was he fighting a clone?" Then TenTen Disappeared. Guy started to look around to find her to get even a sense of her. By the time he sensed her she had risen from underground and kicked him in the sky and she got in her posed and the sky grew dark. Then everyone stared as TenTen Begun to pull out energy out of nowhere. "Hachimon tonkou keimon kai!" "HAAAAAAA!" TenTen kept on yelling as she saw that her mastered had already entered the six gate and took his stance. "Asu kujaku!" He started punching and fireballs flew towards TenTen. But she was so fast she redirected them to the sky and was in front of guy in a stance of her own. He looked into her white eyes as she did hand signs. "Suiton! Bite of the explosive Water Dragon!" Then from out of thin air a dragon came rushing towards guy with its mouth opened he attempted to grab it but he was consumed by all, the water and was sent crashing to the ground and TenTen appeared in front of him with a sword towards his chest. "I get it now she used the water so she want hurt him as much ok good progress." Ryan said as Might guy fell out the sky unable to move and a Red skinned whited eyes TenTen looking at him. Everyone was shocked at her power even Naruto was. "You've grown in an amazing way TenTen you might be stronger than lee. "I know you still held back but we can call it a day because Im bout to pass out anyway. As she powered down everything went black.


End file.
